


Darling, I won't let you go

by TibbsSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, BAMF Stiles, Derek is cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I honestly have no clue what's going to happen with this, Like a puppy, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Scott is a chef, Smart Stiles, actor!derek, because why not, may the odds be ever in our favour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbsSlash/pseuds/TibbsSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Derek Hale is an actor and Stiles is a head of department at Argent industries. They meet at a Charity benefit and the strings of their fate start to intertwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Jackson 5’s Want you back when I got the inspiration for the story so that’s where the title comes from. Inspired by this tumblr post: 
> 
> http://scruffysterek.tumblr.com/post/143233342863/out-magazines-best-dressed-man-of-the-week-tyler
> 
> I hope I’ll be able to get another chapter out in two days but I honestly have no clue where this fic is going so I’ll upload tags as I go along. Enjoy :)

_“_ **_TV Star Derek Hale voted Alpha Magazine’s Best Dressed Man of the Week_ **

_After attending the Annual Argent House Benefit in aid of the Make A Wish Foundation, clad head to toe in pieces from designer Magnus Bane’s spring collection Alpha Magazine decided it was time this rising star was acknowledged for his fabulous taste._

_The_ Vampire Nights’ _star showed up to the benefit in casual black slacks and a red loose-knit cardigan, worn over a white tank top. Heartthrob Hale has struck again making guys and gals everywhere swoon.”_

“Stiles! Did you even hear anything I just said?” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yes Lydia. Some movie star went somewhere and he was even wearing clothes!” Lydia narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm. Oops. Wrong move on Stiles’ part, now he’s definitely going to be late. Lydia opens her mouth ready to release a rant of epic proportions on why Facebook live updates of celebrity outfits were important when his cell phone rings. Stiles smirks and answers it, he can see Lydia seething across the room.

“Yes Chris, how can I help you?” Christopher Argent is his boss at Argent industries where Stiles started to work in the R&D department, however his double major in engineering and computer science, as well as his above average intelligence had him rising up the ranks. In just two years he was working directly beneath Chris Argent as head of the Computer Tech and R&D division of the industry, alongside Allison Argent, head of the Arms department and Matt Dahler the PR and media professional. They were a close team and together they worked on government tenders as well as private contracts. He’s only been in the job for a month and a half but he’s developed great relationships with Chris and Allison and he’s happy with his life.

_“I was just wondering what could possibly be so important that is making you late. You know this is your first time attending such a public event, the media is going to swarm you!”_

“I’m right outside Chris, I’m just waiting for all the celebrities to have their fill of media attention before I take it away.” Stiles says with a smirk. He knows Chris is rolling his eyes and two seconds later he hears the dial tone signalling Chris hung up without even a goodbye. Typical.

He exits the sleek black town car making sure to hold a pose for a few seconds before extending a hand to help Lydia out of the car. The flashes and shutter noises are constant and Stiles ignores them as best he can. Lydia is preening under the attention. She has recently started thinking about starting a modelling career in her spare time, between teaching guest lectures at MIT and working towards the Field’s medal. If anyone can do it she can. Stiles takes her hand and tucks it into his arm and she looks like she belongs there. It’s no surprise when the first question he receives is if she is his girlfriend, Stiles smiles and tells them they are like siblings and while that might not have always been true, it is now. The next questions are about how it feels to have risen so quickly among the ranks of Argent industries. He laughs tells them it’s exhilarating and as surprising to him as to anyone and moves on. By the time he makes it inside he’s a half hour late, it’s not that much of a big deal since it’s the norm at these type of things for people to show up late by as much as two hours and no one bats an eye.

They are asked to take their seats and Stiles is directed to a table where Chris and his wife, Victoria are already waiting. Stiles pulls Lydia’s chair out and then sits down himself. He greets both Victoria and Chris and apologizes for his lateness with a smile pasted on his face.

“So Chris who will be joining us at the table tonight? Anyone I know?” Stiles wants to mentally prepare himself if there is going to be some stuck up aristocrat next to him for the entire duration of the event.

“Most of the members of the Hale family are going to be sitting with us tonight, that’s why I called, I was hoping I would get to brief you, Kevin Hale is CEO of a construction company that I would like to partner up with so we can open a joint division in sustainable building technology. It’s a good investment, with the majority of the world pushing toward clean and renewable energy, we would do well to make sure we don’t fall behind. Tonight I want you to meet him, since as my tech advisor you will be the one to spend the most time with him, hashing out the details. He likes to take on big projects personally. Nothing is set in stone yet, formally there is no affiliation between our two companies, I’m hoping by the end of the evening we will have plans to change that, you think you can handle that?” Stiles takes a moment to seriously consider it, if there is anything he can do it’s talk. At least he’s grown out of his teenage habit of putting his foot in his mouth. He can do this. He has heard of Hale Construction before, it’s a good company, often heading up major projects and often presenting breakthroughs as well as providing beautiful architecture and good quality work. Stiles would of course feel more comfortable if he had researched them to death first, but he can still handle this.

Stiles makes eye contact with Chris and nods just as their table starts to fill. Stiles and Lydia are introduced to everyone as they arrive. First there is Talia and Stephen Hale, matriarch and patriarch of the Hale family, they are holding hands and smile politely at everyone, shaking hands with Stiles and Lydia, before long they are joined by Kevin and Laura Hale, two of the three Hale children in attendance tonight, the eldest and two youngest stayed at home for the evening. Derek Hale is the last to arrive, slipping down into his chair without fuss, extending a hand when he is introduced and not saying much beyond a hello and complimenting Lydia’s dress.

Stiles sparks up a conversation with Laura about muscle cars, it was something that helped Stiles to relax during his stressful college years, working on his jeep, when he finished college he got into it more and now she was telling him about her most recent restoration project on a 1967 model of Chevrolet. Kevin joined into the conversation joking on how she knew more about fixing cars then he did and how much trouble he avoided by just foisting any car troubles onto her. They all have a good laugh about it but the conversation soon turns to work and they speak about the possibility of working together someday in the near future. Chris stays quite but he keeps an eye on the conversation. Stiles gives Kevin his business card and jokes that if he’s ever having car trouble and Laura is being difficult his phone is always on. That earns him a huff from Laura and a laugh from pretty much everyone else.

Derek has been the quietest and Stiles starts to feel guilty because while he doesn’t know much about him, other than that he is an actor, he feels bad for ignoring him. His family seems content to leave him to his silent brooding and the Argents and Lydia are in a deep conversation with Talia and Stephen, so the first chance he gets he turns to Derek.

“So Derek how is shooting for your new TV show doing? It’s a horror show right?” Derek looks at him seeming surprised to have been spoken to at all. Which really, the man is stunning with his sexy beard and annoyingly perfect bone structure, from Stiles experience with Hollywood actors, when they look like that they tend to talk incessantly about their favourite subjects, themselves. Not Derek though apparently, he seems uncertain if Stiles is even talking to him.

“Oh it’s doing well, thank you” Stiles thinks that’s all he going to get from Derek the whole night and he doesn’t know why he’s disappointed but he knows by now to trust his instincts. Stiles is about to ask him something else, in the hopes of a longer response when Derek speaks again.

“I actually didn’t even expect to get the part, but you can’t usually tell with these things” _Hey, that’s better than nothing,_ Stiles thinks to himself.

“So how did you get into acting in the first place?” Derek seems either annoyed or abashed that he is still being spoken to. Stiles has dealt with worse before.

“Can’t you just look it up on the internet? That’s what everyone usually does.” Laura is looking over at them now and she gives Derek a sharp look. Derek ducks his head and his cheeks colour. “I’m sorry, that was rude and arrogant of me, I simply meant that people have usually already heard something about that from the media and prefer to listen to that instead of asking me.”

“You’ll have to forgive Derek, he’s the quiet one out of us all, he likes to keep to himself if he can, I’m afraid as a result his manners can be a rusty from time to time, he doesn’t like talking about himself much.” Laura apologizes with a smile.

“It’s fine really I didn’t mind at all, it’s actually refreshing, most actors I’ve met are more than happy to go on and on about themselves, it’s a nice change of pace.” Stiles is mostly referring to Jackson and a little bit to the women he’s dated over the years, they only had minor roles but that didn’t stop them from talking about it, the sex was great though so Stiles dealt with it. In small doses. Derek’s face goes slack for a bit but the it returns to a blank expression.

“Let’s change the subject then, I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I apologize, so Derek do you like to read? Or are you strictly a TV type of man?” Books are a safe topic, that should be a good topic of conversation. “Personally, I’m a sucker for young adult fiction, I find it brings out the fifteen-year-old girl in me.” That shocks a laugh out of Derek and a genuine smile. He has _dimples_. Oh Stiles is so done, there is no way he is leaving here without at least his number. It’s a question of personal pride.

“Yes I do like to read, though I prefer Science-Fiction myself, I find the fifteen-year-old girl in me only comes out when my baby sister is around and I’m being coerced into being her personal _Barbie_ , with the feather boas and everything.” Stiles laughs and that is how the night progresses, conversation flows easily between them, with the occasional comment from Lydia or one of the Hale siblings. It was overall a very pleasant evening and as Stiles gets up to leave with Lydia they all exchange numbers and he sets a meeting date with Kevin to discuss business in more detail.

He drags a tentative promise out of Derek to send him a picture next time he is forced to wear a boa in exchange for Stiles telling him why he and Scott are now forbidden from entering a TGIFriday’s anywhere in LA. (There were goats and sledgehammers involved. And alcohol. So much alcohol.)  The night has proved a success on all fronts. And if, when he goes home he jerks off with thoughts of perfectly groomed stubble and pretty blushes under hazel eyes, well that’s nobody’s business but his own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Another update, I hope you enjoy, no Derek this chapter but Scott is introduced and there is a nice surprise for Stiles in this chapter, lots of fun ;) Italics is either Stiles’ internal monologue or someone on a phone call, just to clarify. Enjoy!

When Stiles wakes up the next day the light is too bright and this is why he hates himself, he forgot to close his curtains and now he won’t get another chance to sleep in until next Saturday. Damn. Stiles buries his head into the pillows and dozes for a bit but his brain has already woken up and he starts thinking about all the things he needs to do today. The more he thinks about it the more he wants to stay in bed. Just when he starts to pep talk himself into going back to sleep he feels something press onto his ass. It’s a localized pressure kind of like a finger. _Okay, who the fuck is poking my ass? I didn’t bring anyone home last night did I?_ His mind flashes to bright hazel eyes and dimples but then the sensation is back and there’s three more finger thingies going up his back. And then suddenly pinpricks of fine pain like multiple teeny needles being shoved into his backside to get him to wake the fuck up. _That’s it._

Stiles jumps off the bed from where he was lying on his stomach and an indignant yowl fills the bedroom. _Yowl? What the fuck is this thing?_ His mind had flashed to some sort of pixie but pixies can only speak in song and he warded his apartment well enough that nothing supernatural could get in without his permission, at the very least he should have been warned before being accosted in his sleep and _Seriously what perv monster would even go for his ass instead of his throat?_

He lands on his feet by the bed, stark naked and he would rather prefer to at least be wearing pants when he’s fighting for his life (and/or dignity) but _what can you do?_ He thinks to himself as he widens his stance and raises his arms to defend his face, palms open. He looks on the bed to see what he’s up against and all he sees is,

“A fucking cat?! Are you kidding me right now?” Stiles exclaims out loud in his surprise. There’s a tortoise shell cat, back arched and hair prickled hissing at him from his bed. Stiles puts his arms down, still slightly weary, _It could be a shapeshifter_ but when Stiles takes a step back and it’s ears flatten along it’s head he goes slower muttering a small incantation that will inform him if there are any supernatural creatures in the vicinity and he extends his consciousness to check if the wards are still intact. The wards are all up and fully functional and his spell reveals nothing beyond what he can see with his eyes. Stiles relaxes fully now and the cat seems to have calmed down as well, hair no longer prickled and ears erect once more. She keeps inching away from him as he tries to get close but he doesn’t blame it, he did give it quite the fright.

“Hey kitty,” he says extending a hand for it to smell and see he means no harm, “Are you a he or a she? Come on let me touch you so I can see” he keeps his voice low and his movements smooth and slow. She doesn’t listen to him, _surprise surprise,_ and it keeps inching away.

“Let me get you some food, maybe then you’ll be a little more open to some of the well-desired Stilinski lovin’.” Stiles picks up his boxers from the floor and walks into the kitchen. He’s pretty sure he has some tuna in his pantry, Allison loves it with her salad when she comes by and they share meals.

He goes to the kitchen and calls Scott while he’s opening the can of tuna, because that’s what you do in these situations, you call your best friend before even trying to find out how the cat got inside your apartment. He picks up on the second ring.

 _“Hey dude, what are you doing up already? It’s only nine, is everything ok?”_ Scott says with concern. Stiles empties the can onto a plate and puts it to the ground, the cat can come out here if it’s that hungry. Stiles sets about checking the windows to see if he left any of them open.

“I’m fine I just forgot to close my curtains, how was last night?”

 _“It was great, I took Allison down to Beacon Hills and we rented out that cabin on top of the cliff, she loved it.”_ It was Scott and Allison’s six-month anniversary last night and Scott decided to take her down to his hometown instead of attending the benefit where they wouldn’t be able to fuck like bunnies in front of two hundred people, including Allison’s parents. None of the windows are open, in fact they’re all locked and so is the door. _Damn it_.

“Good for you bro, listen I need to ask you a quick question, how can you tell if a cat is a demon sent from hell to collect someone’s soul? None of my usual spells are giving me anything but all my windows are locked and there’s a possible murdering feline sleeping on my bed,” Stiles looks at the doorway to see if Satan had emerged for the tuna, “Actually scratch that, he’s eating the last of Allison’s tuna”

 _“What the hell Stiles! Why do you have a cat in your apartment?”_ Scott is kind of getting louder and is this keeps going he’ll wake Allison up and she’ll kick his ass.

“I don’t know man, that’s why I’m asking you, you used to want to be a vet. Are you sure cats haven’t mastered interdimensional travel?” Stiles is looking suspiciously at the cat, aggressively eating the tuna. It’s just a cat. If his magic tells him it’s just a cat, it’s just a cat, but how the fuck did a cat get into his apartment. Stiles slides down to sit on the floor in the hopes that if he approaches quietly enough it will let him touch it, then he can be sure.

 _“Inter-dimensional travel? Are you kidding me right now?”_ His voice hasn’t gone down in his volume and the cat’s ears twitch.

“Scott lower your voice!” He snaps quietly, “If this thing freaks out and scratches me because you’re being dramatic I will make you get your ass back here early from your sex-vacation to disinfect my battle wounds!” He needs to give the cat a name, he can’t keep calling it _thing_ and _it._ Satan seems like a good name, and he can still feel his ass smarting where he’s sitting on the previous scratches. Lucifer or Lillith, depending on weather it’s a boy or a girl.

 _“Fine.”_ Scott says more quietly _“If all your windows are closed could it be that the cat came in with you last night and you didn’t notice?”_ Stiles thinks about that, he was pretty distracted yesterday between thinking of all the research he needed to do before his meeting with Kevin on Monday and thinking about Kevin’s hot but reserved actor brother. He supposes it’s possible. He narrows his eyes at the cat. _Sneaky kitty_. His fingers lightly circle it’s tail and he expects a reaction but he gets nothing, not even an ear twitch. The hungry bugger is still devouring the tuna like it was the souls of it’s enemies. He lifts the tail and looks. _Lucifer it is then._

 _“Stiles?”_ Oh yeah Scott’s still on the line.

“Yeah, I guess that could have happened. What do you think about Lucifer for a cat name?” Stiles starts stroking the cats fur, it’s dirty and full of knots, a stray then. He’s going to have to give him a bath at some point, and wash his sheets. _Oh joy._ He mentally deadpans. Fucking cat. He lets him keep petting him though so Stiles guesses that’s a win.

 _“Wasn’t the cat from Cinderella called Lucifer? He had shifty looking eyes, I’d go for something else.” Oh yeah, Damn._ Now he has to think of another name because while his new pet certainly is sneaky he doesn’t look very malevolent.

“Fergus MacLeod it is then. Thanks buddy enjoy the rest of your sex-vacation!”

 _“It’s not a sex-“_ but Stiles doesn’t hear the end of the sentence because he’s hung up.

“Now let’s see about giving you a bath, eh Fergus?” He says as he reaches around to try and pick him up. He gets scratches all along his forearms for his efforts. “Bath-time is going to be a huge hit with you, I can already tell.” He tells the cat as he mentally goes through the supplies in his first aid box. _This is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter because I needed some Derek/Stiles interaction and I thought you might as well. I might do Derek's POV next so if you could tell me if you guys would want that that would be great :) Oh and I changed the rating to explicit because.... sex ;) Oh well enjoy!
> 
> And a huge thank you to anyone who commented or left kudos! I love you! Xx

Stiles emerges from the bathroom soaking wet and scratches are all over his chest and arms, but at least Fergus is clean now. He puts his sheets into the washing machine and gets some antiseptic wipes from his first aid box, Fergus hops onto his kitchen counter and sniffs at the wipes before retreating with a hiss, at least Fergus isn’t an alcoholic cat. Stiles finishes cleaning up his cuts and watches as Fergus falls asleep on his mostly empty fruit bowl. Stiles ignores him and gets out his laptop so he can get started on some research. First thing tomorrow morning he has a meeting with Chris and he plans to already have some well documented ideas for him to approve of before he has to meet with Kevin and his partners in the afternoon.

He completely forgets lunchtime and the only reason Stiles moves from his computer at four in the afternoon is because his new housemate is rubbing against him. Stiles realizes how hungry he is and heads out to get a subway, extra tuna so they can both eat something before they pass out. Stiles picks off the tuna when he gets home and feeds it to Fergus, who purrs his approval. He shoves his sheets into the drier and goes back to his work. By the time he’s finished it’s half past ten and he needs to be up by six the next day. Stiles saves and shits down grabbing his sheets and only putting down the bottom one, he puts on sweats because that’s less effort then doing the whole bed and he passes out straight after he sets his alarm.

Stiles goes to work the next day with too little sleep, an extra strong black coffee and a positive attitude. His meeting with Chris is relatively short and goes well, Chris had seemed surprised that Stiles had worked on the weekend on his ideas but this saved time and Chris was pleased.

They went over all the different models and adjusted them as needed according to Chris’ vision. These were only very rough drafts, they are doubtlessly going to be adjusted and readjusted by Hale Construction and themselves as details are hashed out and costs start to present themselves. The meeting finishes early and Stiles takes his lunch break to go buy some cat litter and food so he can feed Fergus and avoid another incident like this morning’s, when he woke up and slipped on cat piss. Needless to say that was not fun and Stiles did not want to experience it again.

He takes care of Fergus and heads back to work. His assistant informs him that his appointment with the Hales has been pushed up by two hours and they’re scheduled for one instead of three, Stiles nods and thanks Erica with a smile, she hands him some prototypes for him to look at before they pass on to Chris and she hands him a black coffee that smells stronger than a thousand nematons.

“Oh God, I love you Catwoman, you are a diamond in a world full of overripe avocados!” He exclaims as he kisses her cheek while she laughs.

“No problem Batman that’s what I’m here for, and don’t let Boyd hear you say that or you might mysteriously get held up at security for a few hours.” She smirks. Stiles laughs.

“Wouldn’t want that now would we?” He says as he walks into his office and opens up the files and gets his lunch out of his brief case. He doesn’t notice the time pass and when Erica walks in to take his coffee mug and tell him the Hales are here he is a bit surprised. He cleans up his desk area and rolls down his sleeves so he can put his suit jacket back on, then Erica notices his battle scars with a gasp.

“What happened?!” She reached out to him to take his pain before hesitating and letting her hand fall to her side again. He wishes he could tell her he knew, about werewolves and the supernatural, that she didn’t have to hide from him but his mother had always told him stories about ancestors who got killed for sharing their gifts with the wrong people. At first he thought they were just stories, but after Scott was turned and he discovered his gifts he took them more seriously, and it’s not that he doesn’t trust Erica, but she doesn’t need to know so he won’t tell her.

“I took in the Black Panther and he didn’t much appreciate my hospitality,” he says wryly as he starts on the other arm.

“You adopted a Marvel character?” Erica is really confused now and Stiles laughs at how cute her face is all scrunched up like that.

“It’s a cat Erica, now go let the Hales in, we don’t want to keep them waiting. She walks out to let them in and Stiles dons his jacket and straightens his tie. He configures his laptop to the monitor on one of the walls perpendicular to his desk and checks to make sure no confidential documents are in sight. He pulls up one of the models just as Kevin walks in along with another man who shares the Hales’ dark hair and defined bone structure and last to come in is Derek. _Oh._ Stiles wasn’t expecting that. Derek look crisp and casual in dark blue slacks, a form fitting white v-neck and matching blue jacket. Something about the colour makes his beard look darker and his eye brighter. Stiles definitely approves and he wishes he could meet Derek’s stylist so he can kiss her.

After taking a moment to drink in the sight of him, he composes himself and shakes Kevin’s hand with a smile, the current passing through his arm is his magic warning him he’s in the company of werewolves. Next he is introduced to Travis Hale, the eldest hale child at thirty-one years of age and lastly but definitely not least Derek, Stiles shakes his hand and looks him in the eye only to have the man look away with a blush. _He is adorable._ The physical contact with a supernatural being has him buzzing, these are new people and his body hasn’t gotten used to them yet, it will soon if he has anything to do with it _. Or rather one werewolf in particular_.

They explain how Travis and Kevin are the faces of the company, Travis heads up the business side of the company and Kevin handles the projects, Derek is a silent partner since his acting career doesn’t really mesh well with the life of a businessman. Stiles nods his understanding and launches into detailed descriptions of his ideas and showing the models he and Chris worked on.

The meeting goes well; they settle on one design but tell him to keep the others safe because if this works out they might need them. Stiles beams and thanks them as they set up a meeting, this time at the Hale building where Chris will join them and they will sign the official documents and be able to get things moving. Kevin and Travis are heading over to get a quick word in with Chris while he’s between meetings, which leaves his alone with Derek.

“Well then, I’ll just get out of your hair, you must have a lot of work to do.” Derek moves to get up but Stiles scoffs at him.

“Please, the only work I have left to do for today is feed my cat and myself and congratulate myself for a good day’s work. Want to join me for a celebratory beer and a nice greasy meal?” Stiles knows he’s being forward, but he knows Derek is at least bisexual because he remembers that he had a brief relationship with a co-star from Derek’s latest action movie, Jackson Whittemore, it was brief but it happened.

Okay so Stiles might have looked Derek up on his break. _So what?_ He’s an adult with an internet connection and a new crush he can do what he likes _Thank you very much._ Despite the fact that Stiles is sure of Derek’s sexuality there is small possibility that he will fuck this up, but Derek is a silent partner so he will be absent most meetings so even if it doesn’t work out things should be relatively fine, still though Stiles would kill to see how far down his blush spreads, does he shave his chest? _Is when this quiet when he’s being fucked within an inch of his life?_ Stiles forcibly removes that thought from his head with the promise of revisiting it later when he gets back to his apartment.

“You have a cat?” Derek’s voice startles him a bit, it’s soft and curious and Stiles wants to know what it would sound like hoarse and cracking from strain, honestly it’s like Stiles is sixteen again. He wasn’t this bad on Saturday right? But on Saturday there were distractions, now it’s just him and Derek. “I don’t think you mentioned him on Saturday.”

“Oh that’s because Fergus only showed up yesterday morning, he’s a stray, probably snuck in with me on Saturday night while I was too preoccupied to notice” _Preoccupied by thoughts of you and the awesome body you doubtlessly have beneath those stylish outfits._

“You named your cat Fergus?” Derek’s eyebrows are drawn together and he’s scowling as if he wants to say _who the fuck names their cat Fergus!_ but he’s too polite to do anything but think it.

“I was originally going to name him Lucifer but he doesn’t seem _that_ shifty to me, so I named him Fergus MacLeod and let me tell you the name really fits, because the more time we spend together the more attached I get to him.” Stiles smiles at his own clever little joke, no one else has gotten it so far so when Derek next speaks Stiles is utterly floored.

“You named your adopted stray after _Crowley?!”_

“You’re a fanboy?! Holy crap dude, you just became five times more attractive! I didn’t even think that was possible!” Derek is back to blushing and looking at his feet, the darkness of his stubble contrasts sharply with the red of his cheeks and honestly this guy is a werewolf actor _how the fuck does he blush so easily?_

“I’m not exactly a fanboy, I just watch the show sometimes that’s all,” Stiles knows Derek is lying to him, there is no way anyone would blush so hard at being exposed as a casual fan. _Oh my God, Derek Hale is a total fanboy._

“Oh no Mister, you aren’t getting out of this so easily, now you have to come out to dinner with me. We need to have a proper conversation about this.” Only after speaking does Stiles realize how that sounded. _Oh yeah, real smooth Stilinski, now he’s definitely going to let you into his pants. NOT._ He resolves to try and fix the situation.

“Unless you don’t want to of course, which is a completely understandable decision at this point, now excuse me while I wait here and pray for the ground to spontaneously consume me where I stand. Any minute now.” Stiles wants to hit himself repeatedly with a baseball bat. What was he thinking? _That’s right he wasn’t thinking anything because apparently his dick now has full control over what comes out of his mouth._ Stiles is startled out of his internal rant by Derek laughing. A full belly laugh, that has his head thrown back and his dimples standing out. _Stiles must have been a serial killer in a past life because God_ hates _him._ He just made a complete fool of himself in front of _that_.

“I would love to go to dinner with you Stiles, but I have a previous engagement tonight that I really can’t get out of. How about I text you when I’m free this week and we can figure out a date when we’re both free?” _Okay never mind then, not a serial killer._ He can’t believe his luck! Derek Hale has accepted to go out on a date with him! Stiles will definitely be doing a victory dance as soon as he is alone in his office.

“That sounds great Derek, I’m really looking forward to it, you have my number right?” Stiles thinks his face might split in half if he keeps smiling like this.

“Yes I do, I have to go though because I’m really late for an interview with Alpha magazine and my agent, Lizzy, might kill me if I take much longer to get there.” Derek seems reluctant to leave and the hole Stiles’ heart is about to step into just got deeper.

“Yes of course, I’m sorry for keeping you, I’ll wait to hear from you then?” That gets him a nod and a smile from Derek and they shake hands after an awkward moment, neither knowing the proper way to say farewell and Derek disappears out his office door, leaving Stiles behind, still grinning like an idiot.

Stiles is so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I have some really important exams and instead of studying right now I'm writing and watching the Eurovision Song Contest. Procrastinating always has a way of making my creative juices flow. Derek's POV this time, I hope you enjoy it, I know not much is happening in this chapter but I just didn't want to put too much into this chapter so I could introduce Derek smoothly. I appreciate any comments and kudos Xx

As Derek sits in the interview he answers questions on autopilot, Lizzy, his mother’s best friend and his agent almost killed him when he showed up twenty minutes late, when he explained he was doing business she calmed down a bit. She knew Derek lived a hectic life, he liked keeping busy and his acting career wasn’t enough, it was another in the long list of things Derek did to distract himself.

Acting was a good choice for Derek, it allowed him to get away with certain eccentricities, like his quiet and solitary nature, and it also allowed him to get out of his head for a bit, to slip into a completely different character’s mind and life. It’s therapeutic and it helps him forget the things he went through with Kate and Jennifer. He tries to focus on the interviewer, a nice petite brunette that’s a bit too loud and too happy for Derek’s taste. He pays attention to her question, she’s asking him if there is anyone special in his life. Derek heaves a mental sigh.

He hates having to answer personal questions, but he knows it comes with the job, he is somewhat used to it by now. His family has always been in the spotlight in some way or another, whether it was praising his parents’ generous donations or his brothers’ corporate success. _Doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it._ And in fact Derek didn’t enjoy it, he did not want to live his life smiling at cameras, he wanted to distract himself from his life, he wanted to be underestimated and thought of as nothing but a pretty face with a bratty temperament. He worked hard to build up his image and his privacy, when people approached him most were shy, maybe a bit scared of rejection, he usually played villians or anti-heroes, as was the case with his new show and his generally sullen face when he wasn’t on set meant he succeeded in being as anti-social and quiet as an actor can get.

He was to be an anti-hero to young teenaged vampire who was learning to balance issues of control, morality, and love all at once. It was a good show despite being completely inaccurate with it’s interpretation of vampires, the issues are relevant at least and they are somewhat relatable, to Derek at least. It also has enough horror in it to keep it from turning into just another sappy drama. He would prefer it if the interviewer asked him about that. However Derek is somewhat used to not getting exactly what he wants, he thinks about his family, the only ones he willingly interacts with. At least he has them and he has a nice relatively peaceful life, he can deal with the minor inconveniences. The girl is looking at him expectantly and Lizzie is giving him a warning look from by the cameramen. They have a model answer for this type of question.

“Not at present.” Short and drives the point home. _Change the subject._ At this point he knows these types of questions are obligatory and no one really expects to hear a different answer when they ask it. Derek spares a thought for Stiles, maybe, if things work out on their date two nights from tonight, his answer might change. Derek is not getting his hopes up. His family likes him though, he can’t be that much of a bad guy if his mother likes him enough to give him her personal phone number. She’s never done that with his previous relationships. Not that what he has with Stiles is a relationship yet, but it could be. _See this is why Derek needs to be kept busy, he doesn’t need to think about Stiles or how amazing he looks in those fucking suits or the fact that he actually spoke to him for more than 2.7 seconds, endured his rudeness and he didn’t even seem to mind._ Derek has been wrong about these types of things before though.

His werewolf nature gives him a very good sense of people, he just generally tends to avoid them, even when they seem like they could be nice. _The only reason you were wrong is because she was trained to deceive you._ He hears his therapist in his mind. He’s smarter now he would be able to tell if it was happening again. He has specifically trained himself in case of those scenarios. He actually listens to his instincts now, he’s learned from his mistakes. Besides, who would name a cat after a secondary character, in a show absolutely _no one_ knows Derek is a huge fanboy of, just on the off chance Derek would understand the reference. No Derek will be logical and he won’t ruin this before it even starts.

Derek has resolved to go on a date with Stiles. He just hopes he doesn’t turn into the blubbering idiot he was just this morning. He was just surprised that Stiles wanted to talk to him even though he probably had a ton of work to do with the new venture, they didn’t talk about business and Derek doesn’t think anyone has ever been so genuine and relaxed around him, Stiles is an anomaly. A glimpse of an oak tree in a sea of glass and concrete, something natural and light. The wolf in Derek appreciates the apparent genuineness and the fun play-flirting they had between them in their brief conversations. Those are attributes Derek has long since stopped expecting from people, especially in his line of work. _Is that a reason for Derek to be suspicious or for him to trust Stiles?_ Derek will just have to wait until he’s had an actual, full-length, private conversation with the man before he chooses one or the other.

He moves through the rest of his interview. It isn’t too taxing and he has to head to set soon to film a scene in the light of the full moon. It’s one of the gory scene of the show. He thinks it’s another reason he enjoys this show, it gives him an excuse to act primal and animalistic. Not quite as free as he wants but enough. Derek loses himself thinking about it and when his mind drifts to the pale man, with the wide smile and the dimples he tells himself not to get his hopes up and to focus on his work.

It’s only two days, he can deal with not knowing for two days. It will be fine.

He hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I'll probably post again some time tonight but for now enjoy :)

Derek can do this. He is an actor he has absolutely no reason to be nervous. He’s gone through gruelling audition programs and interviews with people determined to get him to lash out at them. He can handle one lousy date. It’s not like he’s never been on a date in his life. Granted it’s been a while. Come to think of it, Derek thinks it’s been at least two years since he dated his co-star Jackson Whittemore as a publicity thing. They didn’t really get along very well, Jackson enjoyed the limelight too much.

Okay so maybe he had a bit of a rocky dating history, but he has had dates that went along smoothly with some people Laura set him up with, granted he never actually cared about what those people thought of him.

He cares what Stiles thinks of him. He doesn’t know why, and that bugs him. I mean sure Stiles is attractive but Derek is used to being around attractive people. So what is it about him that makes Derek want to make a good impression? The man has a certain magnetic pull around him, something about his expressive face and the way his arms are constantly moving to emphasize his points, something subtle and spicy in his scent that Derek enjoys though he can’t quite name.

Maybe it’s because Stiles is so intrinsically different from Derek’s own nature, will they even find anything to talk about? Stiles had sent him a picture of himself making devil horns and his cat just looking at him in utter disdain. That had spouted a fifteen-minute text conversation about the age old argument of cats vs dogs. Texting was different though. Derek finds it easier to excuse being silent when he has so many other things to think about, like changes in scent, looking around him for paparazzi or threats, and wondering how to get out of a situation as quickly as possible so he could go back to his house, watch some TV, work out, maybe jerk off, and then go to sleep.

Derek doesn’t think he will be doing any of those things tonight though, he will try to make this work, for no other reason than to get his family off his back about his solitude (maybe there are a few more reasons, but no one but Derek needs to know that).

Derek checks himself out one last time in the mirror. He looks good, sharp. Black slacks, a purple dress shirt and a black vest, Laura and Stella had argued for half an hour on what he should wear, eventually Stella won and Derek can’t say he’s disappointed.

The restaurant they’re going to is one he’s heard of but has never been to, it a relatively high class place so he won’t be over dressed at least. Derek doesn’t know what to expect. Stiles had texted him earlier that day with the address and claiming that he couldn’t talk because he was in a meeting. _Very professional,_ Derek had texted but confirmed he could make it by seven. It’s actually quite close to his house, only a fifteen-minute drive so if he leaves now he will even make it fifteen minutes early. Which is good, Derek likes the opportunity to check the place out before he will have to give his attention to another person.

Derek idly wonders if Stiles is as nervous as he is.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles is fucking _terrified._

What was he thinking asking Derek Hale out on a date? _Werewolf_ Derek Hale! Should he tell him he knows what he and his family are? Would that freak him out? Make him think Stiles is some sort of crazy stalker? Or worse! A hunter trying to kill him! Shit shit _shit_. He can’t not tell him if he wants this to work, it’s best to get it over with right?

“Uuuuuugh, Fergus what will I do?” The cat sitting regally upon his pillow, says nothing. “Figures. You’re utterly useless when it comes to dating advice. Why did I keep you again?” Fergus again says nothing just turns on his pillow showing Stiles his ass and them promptly proceeds to fall asleep. _Cats._

Stiles is wearing dark jeans, a navy blue shirt and a skinny black tie. He thought it was a good idea but now he’s rethinking his _completely stupid_ decision making skills. He looks at his watch and _Damn it he’s going to be late!_  Stiles sprints out the door to his apartment, Fergus has food and Stiles need to make the seven minute walk in three unless he wants to be late.

Stiles is about to start running when he realizes it’s probably not a good idea to show up to his first date panting and covered in sweat he starts power walking and calls Isaac to ask him to take Derek to their table and tell him he’s going to be a bit late. He sounds like he wants to yell at him that he’s not his PA, but maybe Isaac hears him panting from exertion or Scott’s restaurant is having a slow night and the maître d’ is feeling particularly bored and merciful. It’s a Wednesday night, they shouldn’t be too busy, but then again Scott’s restaurant was an unbelievable hit with the LA crowd. Stiles had helped him with the start-up capital when he had just started working, even pulled a few shifts in the kitchen until Scott found his rhythm. The least Scott can do for him is get him the best table in the restaurant the once a century he gets a hot date he wants to impress.

Derek is definitely someone Stiles wants to impress, who knows maybe ten years from now he will be telling their adopted children all about this night. Or you know he will fuck tonight up and he’ll be alone with seventeen cats in ten years. That last option is looking far more likely.

He arrives at the door of _Hearth_ two minutes late and slightly out of breath. He walks in nods at the smirking Isaac, Stiles is never going to hear the end of this. He breezes past him and heads to the back, where it’s quitter and more private. It also happens to be by the windows that show the gorgeous garden Stiles takes pride in having had a hand in the design of. The view of twinkling fairy lights, artificial river and flowers in bloom is romantic and frankly quite stunning if one is not used to it.

None of it even comes close to the view of Derek, who had spotted him coming in and had stood up to greet him. _Hot dayum_. Stiles is not going to lie he’s a little intimidated, Derek looks every bit the Hollywood hotshot tonight especially the way he’s smiling in that moment. If Stiles were an artist he would want to draw Derek in that moment, come to think of it if Stiles were an artist he would want to draw Derek in every moment. Seriously that _bone structure,_ and Stiles is now resolutely _not_ thinking about bones. He realizes he’s kind of staring like an idiot, so he smiles and approaches hoping he didn’t sweat too much on the way here.

They sit down and Stiles apologizes for being late. He blames Fergus for deciding his shirt was a great place to sleep while Stiles was in the shower. That gets a snort out of Derek and Stiles counts that as a success. Derek seems tense, which might have something to do with the gathering crowd. It’s busy for a Wednesday, but they are away from the worst of it.

“So did you find the place okay?” Stiles asks while Derek is looking at the menu.

“Yes, I’ve actually been meaning to come for a while, Stella, my youngest sister, has been raving about this place for ages, though now that I’m here I just think she has a crush on the maitre d’.” Derek ducks his head in a smile at Stiles’ full-bellied laugh. It feels nice to have someone laugh like that over something he said, people usually just giggle politely.

“Yeah, Isaac has a way with people but believe me once you try the food you’ll hate yourself for not listening to your sister earlier, though I can’t say I mind, this way I can take the credit for the awesome night you’re going to have.” Stiles smirks, he’s in his element here, he knows what he has to do to make this night perfect. He just needs to work on keeping his foot out of his mouth. Derek raises an eyebrow.

“You seem awfully confident. Exactly how many dates have you brought here?” His tone is teasing but he knows Derek kind of wants an answer. Stiles smirks and Derek starts to doubt his instincts. He hadn’t thought Stiles was a serial dater and he really hadn’t wanted to be wrong.

“I think you’re maybe the third person I’ve brought here, excluding friends of course, and it’s really been a while since I’ve brought anyone here. I- I don’t really date much.” Stiles seems nervous with that last statement and his hand has come up to rub the back of his neck and for a second Derek is worried for the safety of the poor buttons on that shirt, because the snugness of that shirt is practically indecent.

“You seem really confident I’m going to like the place for someone who doesn’t date much,” Derek tries to make his tone light, he doesn’t want to make Stiles more uncomfortable.

“I, uh, I may have cheated and brought to a restaurant I spend a lot of time in.” Derek raises an eyebrow; this place looks a bit expensive to visit regularly enough to achieve the level of familiarity Stiles seems to have. That wouldn’t be a problem for Derek but Stiles on the other hand. Derek knows Stiles is smart and good at his job, he could tell from their business meeting that he knows what he’s doing. He still doesn’t think Stiles gets paid enough to visit this place on a regular basis. Maybe he’s a mob boss? The waiter shows up and interrupts that train of thought and suddenly Derek realizes he barely looked at the menu, he has no clue what to order. Stiles picks up on his dilemma and chuckles.

“Any allergies or particular dislikes?” Derek shakes his head. “Red or white wine?” Derek shrugs, the alcohol won’t do anything to him but he enjoys the taste of a good wine as much as the next person. Stiles motions for the waiter to come closer and whispers something into his ear. He could listen in and see what Stiles orders for him, but he’s determined to act normally on this date. Stiles’ familiarity and relaxed posture has worn of on him slightly and Derek’s shoulders have loosened a smidge. He’s still keeping his nose alert, the smell of food is almost heart-breaking, Stella wasn’t exaggerating but there is also a faint smell of werewolf, _alpha_ werewolf. The scent has permeated the place, maybe one of the waitstaff is a werewolf, there seems to be no immediate threat so he focuses back on Stiles. The waiter has gone now and Stiles is looking at him in a way Derek can’t quite decipher.

“What was I saying again? Oh yeah, my friend Scott owns the place and he’s the head chef, I helped him as a waiter when he was just opened and I happily serve as a guinea pig for any new dishes before he puts them on the menu, so I’m usually around here when I have nothing better to do. Nothing beats good food and good friends.” Stiles is smiling and Derek is nodding. He’s trying to think of something to say, _anything_ to say before it gets really awkward but then Stiles is asking about his day and how filming is going and that’s nice, Derek realizes, having someone ask about his day.

“It was good,” should Derek leave it at that? He should at least try to stretch out the conversation if he wants tonight to go well. “Pretty uneventful but pleasant. Yours?” There that’s good, Derek is weirdly proud of himself. Stiles is about to respond when the waiter shows up with their wine, he pours a bit of a nice red in Stiles glass to taste. Stiles doesn’t do any of the posh stuff some of Derek’s dates have done in the past to try and impress him. Stiles only sniffs at it once and then tilts the glass back and drinks. There is no swirling of the glass or stupid breaths through the mouth with the wine still in their mouth. Stiles sigh happily and nods at the waiter, he pours Stiles a glass and another for Derek and leaves without a word. Derek tastes the wine for himself and lets out a pleased hum at the taste, it’s sweet without being cloying and it smells good, much better than he expected.

“Good right? Scott gets this nice house wine from the market by a guy who makes it on a relatively small scale, it’s not from a store or anything and he usually saves it for cooking but he always buys an extra bottle when he knows I’m coming, I love this stuff.” Derek has to agree, it’s great wine and suddenly Derek is a lot more eager to try out the meal Stiles has chosen for him.

“So, while we wait for the starter I have something I want to tell you, just don’t freak out okay?” And suddenly Derek is tense all over. Nothing good ever comes from those words. Damn it he couldn’t even have one date. _One date_. Derek wonders what he possibly could have done in a past life to deserve this.

“Woah don’t freak out! Seriously it’s not bad, well that really depends on how you take this and I just wanted to tell you so you don’t think I’m trying to keep it from you or anything if this works out.” And Stiles is arms are moving about animatedly as he talks and Derek is already checking if there is a clear path to the exit, it’s good he might have to shove that head of curls a bit but that okay he thinks.

“I know about who you are, you and your family.” And suddenly Derek is out of his chair and heading towards the door and _Why the fuck does this always happen to him? Is he fucking stupid?_ He must be if these things keep happening to him, Stiles won’t risk anything in a restaurant full of people and Derek has honestly never been happier to be in a crowded place. He keeps his eyes down, he hopes his eyes are their usual hazel, he doesn’t need this. He can feel the panic rising from the pit of his stomach, he needs to get out out _out_. And just when he’s reached the door and he thinks he’s going to make it there’s someone in front of him and Derek only just holds his instinctive growl back.

“Please just listen to me,” Stiles’ eyes are pleading and Derek wants to listen to him and no wonder he almost got his entire family killed he’s a fucking _idiot_. “Please Derek, I’m not a hunter, I don’t want to hurt you. If I wanted to I could have done that in my office. Please come back to the table we can talk.” The way Stiles says it sounds like he’s begging and Derek wants to but he _can’t_. Stiles is after his family, and why do they always choose him? _Because they know you’re weak_. Kates voice whispers in his head and he thinks he whimpers and Stiles is talking again.

“Listen, I realize I could have said that better but my friend Scott is one too, I really don’t want to hurt you or your family. I really like your family and he grabs Derek’s hand, tightly and Derek thinks about bringing his claws out but people are looking at the and he _can’t._ He’s panicking and his heart is pounding in his ear and Stiles needs to _let go_.

“Just listen big guy. Listen.” And he puts Derek’s hand on his heart, putting himself in a very vulnerable position. “I’m not a hunter. I don’t want to hurt you. Not you or your family.” Stiles repeats the words again and Derek realizes Stiles wants him to listen to his heartbeat. The next time Stiles says the words Derek is listening. His heart rate doesn’t change. “Scott is my best friend and he’s a werewolf. I would never hurt one of your kind unless I absolutely had to.” They’re not lies. Stiles is not lying. Even Kate had never been able to outright lie and she was the master. Derek relaxes a fraction. He no longer feels like he’s on the verge of the shift or a panic attack. Stiles notices the change and lets go of his hand, only to place his hand at the small of his back to lead him back to their table. Stiles apologizes to some of the people on the tables close by for disturbing them and Derek does not relax any further.

“Look I’m sorry I know I could have said that any number of ways all of them better than the way I did and I’m sorry. I know that humans who are in the know are usually very dangerous but I’m not. I let a cat take over my apartment because I didn’t have the heart to give to a shelter. Your secret is safe with me I promise you.” Stiles isn’t lying. Derek checked. He relaxes a bit more. Just a little. That seems to give Stiles hope though because he keeps talking.

“I’m not strictly human either. I can do stuff, magic stuff which is really weird and complicated, it’s part of the reason I could tell. Also I think you guys might have been to my home town and no one there is ever normal so you shouldn’t be surprised really. Beacon hills? Ever heard of it? Probably not but anyway I just thought that if I didn’t tell you and you found out I know that would look very _very_ bad so I just wanted to get that out of the way and I’m really sorry that I freaked you out I really didn’t mean to.” And Derek is almost completely relaxed. Stiles was still not lying. He’s safe. Derek was right. Everyone is safe. And he’s magic. Magic only tend to be a gift only the best kind of people have. There are those who force it when they do not possess it naturally but those people smell of death and pain but Stiles smells like spice and storm-clouds. Stiles is safe. He tells himself over and over in his head. Stiles has shut up and he looks like he’s waiting for him to walk out at any moment. Derek wants to say something.

“I was born in Beacon Hills.” That’s not the thing Derek wanted to say. But Stiles is beaming and suddenly he’s going on about how it’s such a small world and _sorry again, dude_ and Derek is feeling better now. Shaken but better.

Stiles is safe. Derek thought so, even before. Inside, his animal and human side had agreed that Stiles was safe. Derek knew Stiles was safe, Derek even thought Stiles could be nice. _Really_ nice. But before it was just a thought. Now Derek knows. He _knows._

_Stiles is safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened. I also went back and edited the part where Scott was a vet, I wasn't liking that much, he just used to want to be one. I hope you like it. Comment and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter. Not very long but my exams are done now so I'll probably update again soon. Some fluff in this chapter I hope you enjoy :) Xx

Stiles knows he’s tactless, especially when he’s nervous. It’s one of those things he’s never quite grown out of. He knows he said it the wrong way, he _knows,_ but Derek _freaked._ Not the way you freak when you think you’re around crazy people, which is how werewolves generally should react when someone starts talking about the supernatural, genuinely freaked out in the _oh holy shit I’m gonna die_ way. Stiles hates himself. Derek clearly has issues, what other anti-social, attention-hating person would have a career as an actor if he didn’t enjoy escaping his own life?

Stiles knew that. In his head, his mouth didn’t seem to get the memo though. Derek just looked so terrified and panicked, the type of visceral emotion Stiles knows from experience precedes a panic attack. When Derek bolts to the door Stiles can’t _not_ chase him. He needs to explain to Derek that he’s not some pyscho-hunter out to seduce and hurt him, which is apparently a thing that has happened before if the self-loathing in Derek’s eyes is anything to go by, as Stiles slowly starts trying to talk him down without making much of a scene.

Derek isn’t register any of it so Stiles takes his hand and forces him to listen to his heart. He’s telling the truth. He needs Derek to see that. He needs Derek to calm down. He doesn’t know where the need comes from but it’s sudden and strong. Stiles doesn’t fight it. His instincts have never lead him astray so far. After stating his good intentions as thoroughly as he possibly can, leaving no room for interpretation which could possibly cause more panic.

Stiles tells Derek he’s magic. He doesn’t tell him he extent of his powers because he’s not completely stupid. But he tells him he’s magic because _why?_ Stiles isn’t even sure, all he knows is he just told a virtual stranger one of the fundamental aspects of Stiles’ life, a part of himself his closest girl friend and secretary doesn’t even know. Stiles starts to panic now because Derek is still quiet and he looks like he’s going to bolt and Stiles is itching to say something to get him to stay. But he shuts his mouth, it’s done enough damage tonight.

When Derek finally opens his mouth Stiles doesn’t expect him to latch onto Beacon Hills, out of all that he just told the wolf. But he recognizes an olive branch when it’s being offered to him and Derek is slowly relaxing. Stiles must have done something right. He apologizes again because he can’t not and tries to continue the conversation as normally as possible, pretending he hasn’t just had to calm a wolf down from the verge of a panic attack.

“Really that’s so cool though, it’s such a small world! I don’t even remember you guys though, it was just a guess because celebrities like to visit sometimes.” It’s not a question but Derek knows Stiles want an answer. Wants to know he’s okay. Stiles decides ten seconds, if he doesn’t get a response by then he’ll change the subject.

“We moved to Beacon Valley when I was ten, Stella had just been born.” It’s short and doesn’t really invite the continuation of a conversation but Stiles beams anyway and while Derek doesn’t smile back, he feels his frown lessen a bit more. The waiter shows up and Derek kind of forgets what they were talking about because the plate smells like pure heaven. Derek has to close his eyes and just inhale, savouring the scent. Stiles chuckles.

“Enjoy it.” Stiles is grinning as the plate is placed in front of Derek. Derek can feel one of his eyebrows rising a fraction in a silent query. “I don’t eat starters. I find my hunger triples if I eat something small and then have to wait another half hour for an actual meal. Sorry if it makes you awkward, I probably should have warned you but, uh, I was a bit preoccupied.” Stiles’ arms are flexing as he rubs his neck again and Derek has delicious-smelling food in front of him and he just experienced an overload of emotion not two minutes ago. So Derek says nothing and looks at his plate, there is a small patty of some sort and the plate is garnished with fresh rucola, Derek splits the patty hoping to get a better idea of what the dish actually _is_. The smell of seafood wafts up to his sensitive nose and he hums at the new aroma. His eyes flutter shut when he actually tastes it.

“It’s a lemon crab patty, I hope you like it. It’s one of my favourites.” Stiles is smiling and his elbows are on the table, one hand loosely fiddling with his wine glass the other is clutching at his own torso. Derek digs into the dish with gusto, still not completely comfortable speaking. _Stiles is safe and he got us good food and he’s safe._ Derek hopes he can at least be back to some semblance of normality by the end of this date. He knows the conversation from earlier isn’t over but he has a feeling Stiles wont broach the subject again. The ball is in Derek’s court and that makes Derek feel a bit better. He has time. Stiles is laughing again and when Derek looks down at his plate he finds it empty, he didn’t get to fully enjoy every bite like he wanted to.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” And Stiles is smiling and his upper lip is slightly red from the wine and when Stiles’ tongue darts out to lick his lip Derek has to look down to try and hide his blush, probably without much success because he hadn’t been this turned on filming a sex scene with Chloe-Grace Moretz. Leave it to his dick to not give a single fuck that Derek almost had a full-fledged panic attack over the object of his affections. Then his plate is gone and Stiles is talking again.

“I hate to do this again, but I need to know something. It’s important and I’m afraid it can’t wait,” Derek is trying not to tense up. _Safe safe safe_ he chants in his head. “I need you to answer honestly because I cannot express to you how vital this information is to me… Derek, do you know the Muffin Man?” That startles a laugh out of Derek, it’s not much more than a rapid exhale, but he can feel his cheeks pulling up into a grin. Stiles is beaming again. The smile so wide it has to hurt, but his eyes are twinkling in mischief and Derek can’t help himself.

“Has anyone told you that you’re a complete asshole?” Derek snarks but he’s still smiling so he thinks it doesn’t come out quite as brusque as he intends. The comment only makes Stiles tilt his head back and laugh and Derek can’t for a few seconds because _that neck._ Derek is hit by the sudden urge to bite into it and mark him, right between the mole beneath his Adam’s apple and the one on his collarbone.

“Many times actually, even in several different languages. I have this one friend, Lydia, you met her at the Benefit. Anyway one of her hobbies is insulting me in as many languages as she can think of.”

“Remind me never to let her meet Cora, I don’t even want to think what they would do if they ever met. Cora has a bit of a sadistic streak in her when it comes to inflicting pain on her siblings.” Stiles shudders because while he hasn’t actually met Cora he sat in front of Laura at the Benefit and he’s heard things. He doesn’t want to imagine what would happen if she ever met Lydia.

By the time the main course arrives Derek has mellowed out quite a lot and he will not be held responsible for the noise he makes when he finally gets a taste of the tender Veal Marsala in his plate. It’s the perfect balance between traditional flavours Derek associates with chilly winters around a dinner table bursting with family, and the subtle hint of a good wine and high quality meat he associates with candlelit dinners at romantic restaurants. Just like the one he’s in now. Stiles smiles at him, satisfied that he made a good choice for his date. Derek recognizes something almost wolf-like in him at that moment. A sort of animalistic pride at being able to provide and for some reason that soothes Derek instead of making his hackles rise.

The way Stiles treats him is different, it’s like Stiles can tell that Derek can take care of himself but he doesn’t want him to have to and that settles Derek. Derek finds that at some point he has melted into his chair, stress nowhere to be found along the lines of his shoulders or jaw. Derek wonder if it’s the good food or the relaxed atmosphere. Maybe it’s the stunning view of the garden or maybe, just maybe, it could be the man sitting across from him rambling about the new Captain America movie and how he’s dying to see it because _Sebestian Stan and Chris Evans are just perfect_ and Derek can’t help smiling. It should really be an indication of how gone he is on this man that he’s already planning on watching all the movies preceding it once he gets home so he can take Stiles out to the cinema as soon as it comes out.

The thing is Derek can’t even bring himself to care that he already feels too much for this beautiful man. He’s smiling and he’s happy and for the first time in a while Derek has something to look forward to. So Derek settles in his chair, meal devoured, and he lets himself become enthralled by the flailing gesturing of the man in front of him.  


	8. Chapter 8

After their dinner Stiles walks Derek to his car, Scott had come out for a few minutes between desert and the bill (which they split). Derek liked him, he was happy and warm and seemed very relaxed for an alpha, despite the high stress situation that is any job in catering. It gave Derek a better idea of what to expect from Stiles. One can tell a lot about a person by the wolves they associate with. The lack of posturing from Scott’s part even an offer to shake hands to become more familiar with each other’s scent. No flashing eyes. No hostility whatsoever. Stiles beamed at Scott the whole time he was with them. They both complimented Scott on the food before one of the waiters had come and whisked him away. When they arrived at Derek’s Camaro Stiles wolf whistled while Derek ducked his head and blushed.

“Laura picked it out for my sixteenth birthday and everyone pitched in to get it for me. At first I figured it was too flashy but I got used to it.” Derek said with a shrug and Stiles could tell from the way he slightly ducked his head that he more than got used to it. The man loved his car. Stiles smirked and let it slide without remark because while it was certainly flashy it was still a beautiful car. Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, not sure if a good night kiss would be entirely welcome. Turns out Stiles didn’t have to worry about that just yet.

“Want me to drive you home?” Derek was fiddling with his keys not really looking at Stiles.

“You don’t have to.” It wasn’t a long walk. Stiles could make it drunk and half-asleep.

“I’d like to.” Derek looked up at him then, making eye-contact, trying to show Stiles what he couldn’t bring himself to say with words. _I don’t want this night to end_. Stiles nodded and slid into the car.

 _Neither do I_.

The drive to Stiles’ apartment was short, less than five minutes, with no traffic at the late hour. As Stiles turned to Derek to try to figure out how to end their date, he glimpsed the man attempting to hide a yawn.

“Want to come up for some coffee? You can meet Fergus?” Stiles doesn’t know why he said that. He doesn’t want Derek to think he wants sex. Or at least not _just_ sex. “Just for coffee, or tea if you’d prefer, I’m not propositioning you.” Stiles felt the need to clarify and it turned out to be a good thing because Derek’s elbows wilted from their tense position on the steering wheel. He nodded and pulled the Camaro into the garage in a guest parking space.

“Which ones yours?” Derek asked. He wanted to know what car Stiles owned, hoping for another insight into the man’s life, because while Stiles was anything but quite about his life he still didn’t give out any important information in his anecdotes. Just small glimpses into his life, never the whole picture, Derek wondered if that should make him weary of Stiles. All he really felt was respect.

The man could talk for hours without so much as bringing up any deep conversation topics. Derek didn’t know if Stiles cared about the environment or what his political position was but Derek knew his favourite colour was green and that his favourite skittle was the pineapple one. But Derek wanted more. It was as if he’d gotten a taste of water after weeks in a desert but not allowed to drink his fill.  It occurred to Derek that Stiles wasn’t going anywhere, he had all the time he wanted to get to know Stiles as intimately as his heart desired. The thought thrilled him, a shiver of anticipation going down his spine.

“The blue Jeep over there. Roscoe is my pride and joy. He’s why I started getting into cars, he was always breaking down in college and I fixed him up as best I knew, then when I got a steady job I restored him to his originally intended glory.” Stiles smiled as he pointed out his car where it was between a Honda Civic and a Toyota Animal. It looked good, not standing quite as tall as the massive truck ( _Overcompensation!_ Derek’s mind screamed at him), but at a good height. Derek felt like he should have guessed. Stiles would never be content stuffing his long legs into a car like Derek’s every day, probably bumping his head every time he got out of it, as he had done with Derek’s car. No, Stiles needed something open that could take him anywhere, utilitarian yet still aesthetically pleasing with its baby blue hue and its polished chrome trim. Derek nodded.

“It suits you.” Derek told him with a smile. Stiles smiled at him and lead him to the elevator pressing the button for the third floor. The elevator ride passed in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at his door Stiles opened it and bowed for Derek making a sweeping motion at the door. Derek smiled and entered the apartment his eyes scanning the area, grateful to get another opportunity to glimpse at Stiles’ life. The place was surprisingly neat, though not coldly so. There was a plate in the sink and a spiderman mug on the counter, and there were two books on the coffee table by the couch with a remote lying on top of them. The place looked lived in, the open plan kitchen/living room with large windows gave the illusion of space. Derek assumed that the doors along the short corridor held bedrooms and the bathroom.

Stiles stepped up behind Derek as he closed the door, achingly close for a fleeting moment. Derek wondered if Stiles had misled him and this really was a proposition, but Stiles didn’t touch him. He was however, close enough for Derek to feel the heat radiating off of his body and he was sorely tempted to lean back into the man, though he had no wish to have sex tonight. He wanted to take things slow, and while he had no doubt he would be jerking off in the morning to thoughts of those lips wrapped around his cock, Derek did not want to rush into anything lest he trip over himself and fuck everything up. Stiles stepped beside him so their shoulders barely brushed.

“So, coffee or tea?” Stiles asked, not moving away from him for a few seconds then stepping over to the stove to put the kettle to boil. “I’m gonna get some tea, I have a lot of different blends in the cupboard over there,” he said gesturing to a narrow cupboard above and to the left of the sink. “Take your pick, otherwise it’s instant coffee because I don’t have a machine, I usually just stop by a coffee shop on the way to work. Can you bring the Redbush down for me?” Stiles asked politely while he grabbed some bowls off the floor filling them with water and dried cat food.

“I’m going to go change and see if I can find Fergus anywhere so you can meet him. Do you want a t-shirt to change into?” Derek shook his head at the offer still slightly overwhelmed by the sheer variety of tea boxes in front of him. There had to be at least a dozen, ranging from simple black tea to chai to ginger and lemon. Derek took out the box of vanilla decaffeinated tea bags for Stiles and got himself a raspberry and blackcurrant one. Stiles had disappeared at Derek’s refusal for a shirt.

Derek unbuttoned his vest, which was getting a bit suffocating now in the homey atmosphere of Stiles’ apartment, and folded it neatly, setting it on the back of the couch as he unbutton the second button of his shirt. The kettle boiled while Stiles was still changing and Derek could listen in and see what was taking so long but he didn’t really want to. He was content opening the cupboards searching for some mugs so the tea could start to steep and infuse. He grabbed a slightly chipped Batman mug for Stiles and a significantly less battered one with the words _I lost my shoe!_ printed on the side for himself.

Stiles came out then holding a bundle of fur in his arms, the cat growled at Derek for a moment before Stiles reprimanded it acting as if the cat knew exactly what he was saying.

“Is that how you treat guests? You were a guest here less than a week ago now quit with that hissing and stop acting like you don’t know what manners are.”  The cat actually stopped growling but when Stiles set him down he completely ignored Derek in favour of his food bowl. Stiles scoffed at the cat.

“Sorry about him he’s still getting used to people. Hey you found the mugs! Awesome!” Stiles told him with a smile. He went about with removing there teabags and binning them adding cold water to the mugs so they could start drinking a bit quicker. He had emerged wearing a black t-shirt with a massive grey wolf on it as well as an eagle and a couple of motorbikes with a backdrop of explosions and Derek thinks there was a gun somewhere there as well. Stiles was using it to wipe of the tea from his fingers.

Derek must have been staring because the next time Stiles spoke he was gesturing at his shirt.

“I designed it myself. Do you like it?”

“I like the wolf bit,” Derek said hesitantly, he didn’t want to offend Stiles, Derek would admit it had promise to look cool, as it was it looked like it was trying too hard. Derek wisely said none of that.

“I figured you’d say that, it’s one of a pair, Scott has the other one. He’s usually always whining that his wardrobe isn’t badass enough and he should probably have some cool shirts because, and I’m quoting him on this, _What type of werewolf has so many shirts with purple in them!_ He seems to think werewolves should only wear leather and scowl in corners while glaring at everything that so much as thinks of approaching them. So I got him this shirt to show him that badass is overrated.” Derek laughs because he can actually see that scene happening in front of his very eyes and Stiles going out of his way to put the cheesiest shit he could think of on a t-shirt to prove a point and make Scott feel better. Stiles smiles right back at him and they both sit down on the kitchen island, across from each other.

Derek wonders how long they can prolong this night, not with sex, but just spending time together enjoying each other’s company. But something is nagging at Derek’s peace. Something that has been persistently resurfacing since he almost walked out on Stiles (A decision he now knows he would have regret, it was worth it just for the number of times Stiles made him laugh after). Derek knows they have to talk about it sooner or later and he was always the type to rip the band aid off. The sooner he and Stiles talk about this, the sooner Derek can rest easy and allow himself to appreciate the time with Stiles without the looming threat of this discussion above his head.

_Here goes nothing…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, new chapter. I hope you guys like it the next chapter is going to have a bit more backstory in it and it's going to be quite a long one so I don't really know when I will post it but it should be up by next week. 
> 
> Thanks for any comments or kudos, I appreciate it :)
> 
> PS. I hope you enjoyed the references there was some supernatural as well as a little game of thrones one because I just watched the last episode and I couldn't resist. I hope you guys caught it because it was either that or a hold the door reference which no. I just can't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some backstory. I hope you enjoy Xx

“Do you mind if we talk?” Derek asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the good atmosphere around them. “About what happened earlier?” Stiles seemed shocked that Derek had brought it up so soon but nodded easily, taking a hesitant sip of his tea.

“What do you want to know?” Stiles knew if this was going to work he had to be honest. Derek clearly has suffered through some bad experiences, Stiles had recognized the panic and terror on Derek’s face from the mirror. A look he had had the first few days after they buried his mother. People don’t get that kind of look on their faces for nothing. Besides he’s already told Derek his biggest secret, he has nothing to hide.

“You have magic?” Derek’s head is down; he’s probably listening to Stiles’ heartbeat.

“Yes, I do.” Stiles knows why Derek chose to start with that question. Magic is something pure and it only allows good people to harness its power. Derek probably knows this and he wants to be sure that whatever happened to him before won’t happen again.

“Can I- can I see?” Derek looks up then and Stiles can’t read his emotions, his face is closed off. He thought he was going to be refused. Stiles sticks his hand out so it’s between them but not close enough to be a threat. He could do fire or ice. Ice was probably a better idea because although it is not as dramatic it’s also less threatening and he doesn’t know what made Derek like this. _Yet._ He allows the magic to flow from his heart through his arm and to his fingertips. Frost forms along his fingertips spilling into his palm and slowly forming a perfect sphere of clean white snow. Snow in his twenty-four-degree apartment. That should be enough proof. Not very dramatic but Derek is nodding, calm. He did good. That fills Stiles with a certain sense of satisfaction he doesn’t quite know what to do with.

Stiles lets Derek process everything quietly sprinkling the snow into his tea and offering half the ball to Derek. Derek extends his hand palm up towards Stiles. Stiles shakes what remains of the sphere into Derek hand, already melting now that Stiles isn’t maintaining it. Derek dumps it into his tea and they continue to drink silently.

“Thank you.” Derek mutters finally.

“It’s nothing.” Stiles is smiling at Derek. A soft warm smile. There is no reprimand in his gaze, no expectations, no disappointment. Only warm acceptance.

“Have you always been able to-?” Derek leaves his question incomplete in favour of making some sort of gesture that probably was supposed to refer to Stiles’ magic. Stiles takes a certain satisfaction in knowing that someone as handsome and seemingly put together as Derek is still prone to flailing incomprehensibly.

“Not really. I always thought magic was something that existed only in my mother’s stories. She always used to tell me stories, I thought they were fiction at the time, but looking back on them now I realized she was teaching me. Telling me stories about our ancestors and their struggles so I could learn from their mistakes if she wasn’t there to help me when I needed it.” Derek doesn’t ask about his mother while Stiles takes a second to drink what’s left of his tea. Stiles is grateful. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, talking about his mother but he doesn’t really want to think about it too much.

He misses her and Derek can probably scent the grief in the air so he finishes his own tea and gets up talking Stiles’ mug and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder for a few seconds before heading to the sink and washing the few mugs in there. Stiles would tell him to stop but he knows what it’s like to need to move sometimes, to have that buzz beneath your skin so he says nothing about it, just turns in his chair so he can look at Derek, shoulders hunched as he soaps up the mugs.

“I figured out the stories might not have been just stories when Scott got bitten. It was a rough time for us. Beacon Hills seemed to be attracting all sorts of nasty creatures and we had no one to guide us, to tell us if we were fucking up. We figured things out eventually and at some point, between one baddie and the next, I realized that if all this bad shit exists maybe the good things my mother told me all those stories about existed as well. So I started doing some research, my mother’s old journals, books from the library, stuff like that and I sort of stumbled my way through learning how to use my gift.

“Together we dealt with everything that threw itself at us, and I guess the word spread and the bad stuff started avoiding Beacon Hills. By then it was time for us to pick a college and we were so tired of fighting for our lives. We wanted to get away.” Stiles lets out a sigh.

“So we came here, to LA. We knew cities contained bigger, more stable packs and danger was less likely to find us here. Scott asked around a bit, trying to figure out who was the biggest pack in the city, just so he would have an idea of how safe we would be. That’s how we found out about you. That and my magic, it tells me when I’m in the presence of supernatural creatures. I assure you though we never meant anything malicious coming here. We just want to be safe, we don’t want to hurt anybody, least of all you or your family. You are what keeps the people of this city safe.”

Derek has been listening to Stiles’ heartbeat. He’s not lying. Not a single time. Stiles has been completely honest with him and he’s talked about his mother even if he would clearly rather not have to.

“I almost lost my entire family in a fire twelve years ago.” Stiles is gaping where he sits, Derek can hear the breath rush out of him but he doesn’t move. Derek continues, looking everywhere but Stiles and in this Fergus comes to his rescue. Giving him something to do while he exposes himself to what is essentially a complete stranger. Except Stiles isn’t a complete stranger.

“Hunters.” Stiles half expects him to stop the explanation there. Derek’s statement had shocked him. For a second Stiles had thought it could have been an accident but Derek wouldn’t be this hung up over it if it was. Stiles wants to tell Derek he doesn’t have to tell him.

Except Stiles wants to know.

He wants to know who dared attack the most powerful and peaceful pack LA has had in centuries. And how they had almost succeeded. Stiles is struck by a sudden and fierce urge to _protect_. Protect Laura and her teasing, carefree attitude, protect Stella who he had never even met, a girl barely sixteen. Stiles wanted to protect Talia and Stephen and the happy, love-struck glances they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, most of all Stiles wants to protect Derek. This quiet, gentle man who has been through so much pain, the man who is currently looking at his cat as if it’s a vision of the apocalypse and heaven all at once. He tells himself he can’t go out and kill people, his father is a sheriff, whoever tried to hurt the Hales is probably already dead.

The thought gives him a sense of satisfaction so profound he almost starts purring as loud as Fergus.

“She, she was insane. She wasn’t one of the hunters who wanted to protect people, she was one of those that wanted us and every other supernatural creature on this earth destroyed. We were a good target for her. If she could take out the leaders of the pack, weaken it so much the bonds between its members almost broke, she could incite infighting between wolves. Some would undoubtedly turn feral. If that happened she would get any hunters who followed the code, though there weren’t that many, on her side completely.

“She was smart. She was so smart Stiles.” Derek is shaking, Stiles thinks he can see tears. He stands up and steps behind Derek, slipping his arms beneath the man’s own. He squeezes him tight and Derek hunches over letting out a breath almost like a sob. It’s the most intimate they have ever been and Stiles hates that this couldn’t have happened under more pleasant circumstances.

“Derek you don’t have to tell me this.” Stiles says as gently as he can into the back of his neck. Derek shakes his head and wrenches free of Stiles’ hold only to turn around and grab onto Stiles again, shoving his face into his neck, smelling the scent of him, and Stiles can’t help it when his arms come up to stroke Derek’s soft, ebony hair.

He starts to slide down until they’re both sitting down on the floor, it takes some manoeuvring because Derek refuses to loosen his hold on him and the floor isn’t exactly comfortable but it’s better than standing and having Derek hunch down for so long.

“She was smart.” Stiles almost missed the repeated words muttered into his neck because they were so quiet. “She knew she had to get someone inside our family unit to figure out our weaknesses so she could take us out. She couldn’t go for one of my older siblings, they were already too smart, Cora was too young, barely fourteen, she wouldn’t know anything. She needed someone stupid enough that she could manipulate them and old enough to know all the family’s secrets.”

Derek stops again for a long while then. Stiles can see where this is going and he has never wanted to hurt something so bad in his entire life. This wasn’t about self-preservation or to protect his loved ones. This was pure white-hot rage that someone had taken such an innocent teenager and used him to plot the destruction of his entire family and pack. Stiles doesn’t even want to imagine what state Derek would be in if the bitch had actually succeeded.

The desire to hurt her is so strong he feels it like a song in his bones and when he feels his magic close beneath his skin, ready to explode, he reigns himself in. He can’t do this right now, Derek is crying and practically sitting in his lap. He needs support not blind rage. So Stiles lets his shirt get soaked with snot and tears, hushing Derek and trying not to notice how numb his ass is feeling.

“If it wasn’t for her brother finding out what she was planning and stopping it, saving us in the process, practically all of us would be dead, baby Stella, my parents, everyone. I almost got my entire family killed because I thought I was in love.” This is where Stiles has to draw his line. He lifts Derek’s head from his shoulder and frames his face with his hands, their faces so close together Derek has no choice but to look him square in the eye.

“Who was she?” Derek tries to back away. Stiles doesn’t let him.

“What was her name Derek?” His voice is cold and unforgiving. He needs an answer.

“Kate. Kate Argent.” The way the words are said, like a nun speaks the name of the devil. Fear and worry lacing the name.

Stiles has to stand up then. He starts pacing trying to keep control of his magic. Derek is looking up at him from the floor, slightly weary but not afraid.

“Chris’ sister. The one his family hates. The one who is very much _still alive_ and not dead or rotting in a cell _.”_ They are not questions. They are statements of fact. Stiles knows. The bitch is still alive. Still free to try again with another family, or _try again with this one_. Stiles offers Derek a hand to lift himself up.

“You’re staying here tonight. I’ll take the couch.” Derek looks at him for a moment wondering if it’s worth the effort to argue with him. He clearly decides it isn’t.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Stiles leads him to the bedroom and to the unmade bed and opens drawer full of rumpled shirts. He grabs one, shuts the drawer, and opens the one beneath it for what look like some sweats.

“These should fit you. Do you need to call anyone?” Derek shakes his head, it’s two in the morning, no one would be up even if he wanted to, but he appreciates the thought. Stiles leaves the room so Derek can change and comes back with a new pillow, still in the plastic.

“I thought you might not be able to sleep with everything smelling so much like me. This is new.” Stiles nudges it closer to Derek who makes a show of getting into the bed and nuzzling into Stiles’ pillow. That gets a snort out of Stiles which makes Derek feel a bit better. Being surrounded by Stiles thick scent, not diluted by outside scents of pollution or food or other people, it’s heady and Derek feels better, despite crying more in the last hour than the past ten years combined.

Stiles scent shouldn’t make him feel this way. Not this early on in their relationship. Derek knows he’s going to wake up tomorrow and freak out about everything that happened tonight but right now tomorrow seems very far away and it doesn’t seem like something that should trouble him. He feels like he’s floating on Stiles’ scent and on the feeling of experiencing such profound emotions after so many years of shoving them down.

He’s so _tired_ but Derek still hears Stiles slowly walking away from the bed. _Where is he going?_ Derek doesn’t want him to leave.

“Stay.” He asks. He doesn’t know if Stiles heard him. He’s so tired but he manages to say it again, hoping Stiles heard him. Hoping he’ll oblige him.

Hoping he’ll stay.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles doesn’t try to sleep. He knows it will be a useless endeavor. He makes up the sofa so when Derek wakes up later he can pretend to have slept, Derek doesn’t need to worry about anything. Not now that he’s with Stiles. _Are they together though?_ To Stiles it feels like they are.

So he grabs his computer and sits down on the island. He can’t get Derek’s last word of the night out of his head. _Stay._ Derek wanted Stiles to stay with him despite all he had been through. And Stiles would have, if only he was sure that he could keep a lid on his magic. He felt tense and threatened and he was in no shape to provide the physical comfort Derek needed.

Even as he thought about it some of the fruit in the bowl on top of the island started to float, unsettling Fergus in the process. The cat simply sprawled more comfortably in the bowl watching the fruit as they orbited above him, occasionally making a half-hearted jab whenever a banana or apple got too close to his face. Stiles just sat there watching him, sporadically changing the direction and speed of the orbiting objects just to watch the cat’s eyes bug out in shock every time, as he tried to figure out what he would do next.

He couldn’t do nothing. He was sure of that much. Who knows what Kate has been doing for the past 12 years. She could have orchestrated another arson, but made it look like an accident. She could have killed dozens of people. Dozens of _families_. And even if she hadn’t, which Stiles highly doubts, she might decide to finish the job with the Hale family. Stiles won’t allow that. The books on the coffee table start to float slowly orbiting around the remote. Stiles gets up and makes himself another cup of tea. He needs to calm down before his entire apartment gets wrecked by his nerves.

As he waits for the kettle to boil he breathes for a bit. Inhale for four. Hold for seven. Exhale for eight. He repeats another three times until the kettle boils. As he pours, grabbing a tea at random, he starts a mental checklist. The most pressing matter is finding an outlet for his magic, _looks like LA is going to get hit by an unexpected storm._ With a goal in mind his magic is a lot less restless, he can see the storm clouds gathering outside from the window above the sink. He’s just finished letting his tea steep when the first droplet hits his window, he turns back to his apartment where the floating objects were gently lowering to the counter/floor beneath them. Next issue was to figure out his options. He could go after Kate himself, without the aid of the law, because that would put Derek and his family in pain through the trail, but then again it might encourage other victims to come up and aid the cause.

Another option was to go to Talia Hale, alpha and mother. Appeal to her protective instincts. But then again if she had to do something she probably would have done it already, besides it’s no use opening up old wounds if he doesn’t have to.

He could talk to Chris, but that would involve exposing himself, though Chris seems to be on very good terms with the Hale pack, Stiles isn’t quite ready to take that risk. He could convince Allison, or try to approach Chris without telling him about himself. Stiles knows Chris resents the fact that Kate is free to roam where she wills. He hadn’t known why but he had pieced that much together from Allison and Chris’ reactions whenever the other Argent was mentioned.

That leaves doing something by himself. First look into Kate, truly look. Stiles grabs his laptop and takes it to his room. He will sit at his desk, stay with Derek and watch over him. As he settles with his tea he looks at Derek for a moment, working out how on Earth this man could have gotten under his skin so quickly. He comes up blank but he thinks that it’s okay as he watches Derek nuzzle further into Stiles’ pillow.

Stiles centres himself and gets started. First he looks up any cases of arson that occurred in the past ten years, cross referencing them with the small database he himself had amassed on the majority of prominent wolf packs and families throughout the years. There was one fire three years ago, a family in Hawaii by the name of Mahealani, which according to his records is also the name of the emissary for the largest pack in Seattle. He copies the link and pastes it into a new blank document. It occurs to Stiles that she probably wouldn’t have used the same method all that often and that trying to figure out all the possible ways she could have murdered would send him into another state. Instead Stiles goes about it the other way round and looks up any incidents involving the names of all the emissaries and alphas he knew of.

It was tedious but by 6 he had garnered quite a list of incidents which could be disguising foul play. A collapsed building, tainted reservoirs, hit and runs. There were more but Stiles could barely keep his eyes open at this point so he saved his work and encrypted it, setting up extra firewalls and security protocols on his network and laptop.

He’s due at work in two hours but he doesn’t think he can make it through the day without collapsing, outside the storm he started is still going strong, so he sends Chris a text message that he isn’t feeling well and that he’ll probably need two to three days off. He receives a curt response wishing him well and with that Stiles slips in behind Derek, hoping the wolf doesn’t panic when he finally does wake up. He doesn’t snuggle into Derek, no matter how much he wants too. He doesn’t want to take advantage of Derek in his weakened state.

Turns out Stiles didn’t have to worry though because as soon as he starts to drift of he feels Derek’s arms wrap around his torso and his nose nuzzling his neck.

Despite the events of the past twelve hours Stiles falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

When Derek wakes up at ten in the morning he feels like he’s been run over by a truck but at the same time weirdly rested. His head is laying on top of Stiles’ chest, listening to his soothing if slightly irregular heartbeat, and Stiles’ arms are wrapped tightly around him. He tries to slowly extricate himself from the man’s arms without waking him but despite his best efforts Stiles still wakes up.

“Good morning” Derek says, voice cracking from hours of disuse.

“’Morning. Wanna take a shower? I don’t know if you had any appointments today but it didn’t seem right to wake you. Sorry I slept here, by the way, but it was too cold in the living room with the storm outside.” Oh right. Stiles was supposed to sleep on the couch. Does he have appointments today? He can’t seem to make his brain care. He looks on the bedside table hoping to find his phone but it’s not there.

“Can I use your phone to call Liz? Tell her I’m taking a sick day? I don’t know where mine is.” Stiles hands over his phone silently then erupts into a wide yawn and stretch. That’s when Derek realizes that both he and Stiles had lost their shirts at some point during the night, must have been the heat generated by shared body heat. He shakes his head, forcibly removing the images of all the possibilities that scenario entailed. Stiles gets off the bed while Derek is dialling Liz and he goes towards the bathroom.  Derek hits call. She picks up after two rings.

“Hello? Who is this?” _Oh right_. This isn’t Derek’s phone.

“It’s me, Derek.” He moves the phone away from his ear, preparing for the shouts he was sure to be recievig.

“Holy Hemlock Derek! You scared the life out of me! Where are you? You were supposed to be at a photo shoot an hour ago! I was terrified something had happened to you! Did that boy you went on a date do something to you? What were you thi-“

“Liz I’m fine!” Having to raise his voice significantly for her to notice it. “I’m not feeling well. Can you cancel my appointments?” He ignored the comment about Stiles.

“Where are you? I went to your apartment and you weren’t there. The bed was still made!” He appreciates her concern. She’s his mother’s best friend. She knows all about his history. But Derek isn’t helpless. Not anymore. He knows there is evil out there and he doesn’t need to be looked after every second of every day.

“I stayed at a friend’s place. I was having a hard time dealing with some things. I just need a day or two off.”

“Do you want me to call your mother? One of your siblings?” She’s worried. But now that she has spoken to him she knows that he is alive and safe, even if she can’t physically see it.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call them myself tonight.” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, that will not be fun.

“Alright, I’ll postpone your appointments. Take care of yourself Derek.”

“I will.” And with that she hangs up. Derek places the phone on the bedside table and lays down on the bed again, which has now started to cool. He stares at Stiles’ ceiling and waits for the panic and self-hatred to set in now that he is awake. He shouldn’t have said anything, he spent over an hour crying on someone who is practically a perfect stranger. But none of the expected emotions come. He feels strangely at peace, probably from finally having let go of so many pent up feelings. He does feel guilty for unleashing all his issues on Stiles, but he does not feel worried that Stiles will take advantage of him. It’s weird.

Derek is pulled out of his own head by Fergus climbing onto his lap and purring while rubbing his head on Derek’s knee. _Poor boy is probably hungry_. He gently wraps his arms around him trying not to scare him. He hisses a bit but settles into the cradle of Derek’s arms. Derek goes to knock on the bathroom door to ask where the cat food is, but it opens just as he lifts his fist to knock. Stiles is standing there with his hair wet and steam billowing out from behind him, wearing nothing but a towel.

Derek’s eyes drift downward, he can’t help it. He thoughts start to spiral downwards but he’s jarred out of it when he hears Stiles say something to him.

“Say again?” he says looking up from the dark trail of hair which disappears beneath the towel. Stiles is smiling softly at him.

“I said is Fergus bothering you?” Derek is shaking his head before the sentence is even finished.

“Not at all. I was just about to ask you where the cat food is. He’s hungry.” Stiles had started to scratch Fergus’ chin, his hand subsequently rubbing against Derek’s forearm. He likes it.

“I’ll put some pants on and feed you, you greedy bugger. Couldn’t wait five more minutes could you? Had to go bothering the nice werewolf didn’t you? Why do I keep you again?” The words were directed at the cat but having Stiles refer to him as a werewolf so casually with no malicious intonation surprise him, he stiffens. People outside his own pack don’t speak that way. This man is strange, Derek decides. Fergus apparently feeling uncomfortable in his arms, stretches his arms out to Stiles. Stiles bends slightly and takes him from Derek.

“That’s why! ‘Cause you’re an adorable floofball aren’t you?” Fergus nuzzles his head into Stiles’ chest in response. _I get you, Fergus_ Derek tells himself. “Do you wanna shower?” The words are directed at Derek this time. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you don’t mind the scent thing.” Derek inhales suddenly. He knows his pupils have blown up. He can already smell Stiles on his skin from sleeping on his bed, let alone when he has showered using his soap, when he’s wearing his clothes. It does something to him. He doesn’t know why, maybe it the emotional exhaustion? He usually hates the smell of others on his skin. But Stiles is different. His scent is fresh and musky. It reminds him of the forest in Beacon Valley, he likes it. So Derek nods.

“Yes please.” Stiles looks up from Fergus, eyes wide in surprise. He probably expected to be gently turned down. Then Stiles smiles, wide and bright, a new hint of something seeps into Stiles’ fresh scent. Cinnamon? Vanilla? It’s so subtle Derek can’t really identify it, but it’s sweet and he finds that he prefers this scent to the usual cool scents coming from Stiles. This is warmer and comforting. It’s good.

_Stiles is good._ Derek tells himself once more, cementing his previous belief. He leans forward and places a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. He doesn’t know why, he’s the one that wants to take things slow, glacially even at first, but something about the action felt right so he went with it. Stiles’ skin is soft under his lips, freshly shaven, and Derek can feel Fergus’ fur on his chest. It feels nice.

And then Derek runs away to the bathroom because he may be a werewolf but he’s also a fucking scaredy-cat. He shuts the door but he can hear Stiles let loose a giddy laugh. So Derek relaxes and thinks of the future he could have with this wonderful man.

And if he takes a bit longer than he needs to in the shower…. Well that’s nobody’s goddamn business.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles sets Fergus down and slips on some sweatpants and a muscle shirt and lays down a pair of sweats for Derek that seem like they should fit. The sun has suddenly come out from behind the clouds and Stiles doesn’t try to fool himself by thinking that it’s not because Derek kissed him. Alright it was only a kiss on the cheek, _but still._ He’s smiling when he puts the kettle on and he promises himself that he will invest in a proper coffee machine soon.

He pours some food into Fergus’ bowl and cleans his litter box while he waits for the kettle to boil. He pops his head into his room to check if Derek is still in the shower and takes his phone from the bedside table. He walks outside to the balcony after making himself an instant coffee and leaving a mug on the counter for Derek, so he can decide himself if wants tea or shitty coffee. Stiles would rather have shitty coffee than nothing at all but he doesn’t know Derek’s preference and he resolves to change that, because while their conversation last night showed the trust and intimacy they share, they still don’t know much about each other.

Stiles closes the door and activates the soundproofing ward on his apartment. He doesn’t want Derek listening in on the conversation he is about to have. While Stiles is content and happy about the way things are going with him and Derek, he can’t leave the Kate issue alone for long. His conscience won’t allow it. He spent too much time in Beacon Hills almost dying in order to protect innocent people to be able to ignore how much death and destruction Kate has probably been responsible for.

So Stiles scrolls through his contacts and calls Michael. Michael is an FBI agent and a werewolf, he was turned by a rogue alpha in Beacon Hills about a year and a half after Scott while he was working on a case. Scott took the man under his Alpha furry wing and showed him the ropes. Taught him how to function in society without freaking out every time someone got too close. Stiles may or may not have helped him solve his case as well. A serial killer who had been eluding the FBI for two years.

The man answers on the fourth ring.

“Stiles? What’s wrong? Is Scott in trouble? Are you guys hurt?” The questions are spat out quickly and Stiles can hear Mike moving from the bullpen to a more private area, probably the stairwell.

“We’re fine Mike. Can’t a guy call his favourite demented archangel without being seriously injured?” Stiles asks in a voice thick with false innocence. Michael may or may not be slightly over protective of Scott and Stiles, since he is over ten years older than they are and Stiles almost died from a bullet wound to his stomach while helping Mike on his case.

“Cut the bullshit Stilinski. Tell me what’s wrong.” Mike is demanding and Stiles is almost grateful. He wants to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“Hypothetically, If you were to receive a document with detailed information on a psychopathic bitch that has been hunting and killing innocent magical creatures for at least twelve years, what could be done to her in a perfectly legal manner without revealing your source or the magical nature of the victims?” Stiles keeps his voice cool and level, trying to keep his anger in check. The pleasant sun from a few minutes ago has already disappeared behind dark storm clouds. Michael draws in a sharp breath.

“Twelves years?” Stiles can hear the groaning of metal, even from over the phone and he knows that Mike has decided to let out some frustration on an innocent railing. “Son of a bitch!”

“Mike, I’m really serious about this. What can you do? I’ll owe you a massive favour if you can help me put this bitch behind bars forever.”

“You don’t think I’m fucking serious about this!? And you won’t owe me shit! If anything I owe you even more for helping me get a psycho off the street that has been killing my brothers and sister for over a decade!” Michael was in the army, he is very protective of those he considers to be incapable of defending himself and his sense of honour comes second place to no one but Scott. Stiles feels himself sag in relief at the confirmation that he has Mike’s support on this. He is the team leader of the FBI’s Major Crimes Unit, his support would get Stiles’ file where it needs to go and Mike will not let her slip through his fingers.

Stiles had considered calling in the massive favour Mike owed him if he had refused but he had discarded that idea before he even dialled the phone. This could get too dangerous for Mike and Stiles would not force him into that kind of situation unless Mike himself wanted to be there. Stiles would have had to find some other way to deal with this is things hadn’t worked out with Michael. But at least that is something he won’t have to worry about.

The sound of Michael’s deliberately slow breaths over the phone get him out of his head and remind him that Derek is probably finished with his shower by now.

“So you’ll help?” Stiles just wants to be sure.

“Of course I will, Stiles. You shouldn’t even have to ask.” Michael’s voice has gone soft.

“This can get really dangerous Mike. You shouldn’t take this lightly. I need to go now but I’ll keep gathering intel for the next few days and send you my file then you can decide if you really want to get involved.” Michael makes a sound, as if he wants to protest, to tell Stiles that he will do it no matter the risk but he stays silent and Stiles is supremely grateful for it.

Stiles hangs up without a goodbye, knowing that Michael will text him questions when he’s calm enough to actually process the bomb that Stiles has dropped on him.

He walks back inside, deactivating the soundproofing ward as he goes, to see Derek at the counter with a mug of raspberry tea and stroking Fergus, who is in his usual perch in the fruit bowl.

Derek’s hair is wet and mussed from his shower and his wearing Stiles’ sweatpants and _nothing_ else, and that does _things_ to Stiles. Things he should not be thinking about because _werewolf_. So he starts rummaging around the kitchen trying to find all the ingredients for pancakes. He points Derek to the counter next to the sink and the man obliges him by hopping up with more grace than Stiles has exhibited in his entire life. _So unfair_.

Derek sits there observing Stiles, sipping his tea and clearly not freaking out over the events of last night. His shoulders are relaxed, his legs are swinging gently, and his mouth is set into a small smile. Stiles takes this as an invitation to brush up against Derek every time he uses the sink and with every casual touch Derek seems to relax even further, his spine relaxing and his eyes closing slightly. They haven’t said a word since Stiles walked back in from the balcony and for a brief moment he wonders if he should mention what he’s planning to Derek, then bins the thought. No need to worry him.

When Stiles has cooked the triple batch of pancakes he moved the plate to the table and grabs two smaller plates from the cupboard. He sets things up on the counter and pulls a chair out for Derek, who raises an amused eyebrow and smirks a little to which Stiles does nothing save tilt his head down, silently trying to communicate an _if you please sire,_ Alfred-style and he must have been at least marginally successful because Derek sits down and Stiles tucks his chair in with a satisfied smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek is enjoying this. This silent communication they’ve got going on. Stiles does not strike him as the type of person who is quiet very often and he enjoys the effort Stiles is putting into his silent communication, as if he recognizes that Derek is not very talkative and instead of holding it against him, he tries to accommodate it.

The pancakes in front of him smell divine and Derek thinks he might have drooled a bit if his manners hadn’t been drilled into him from a very early age. He hears his mother’s voice in his head, _We may be wolves but we were not raised in a barn Derek!_ Stiles is rummaging in the cupboards behind him and when he comes back to the counter he’s holding a plastic container with what looks like tomatoes and a bottle of honey. Derek can feel his eyebrows drawing together. _What the fuck?_

“Do you trust me?” Stiles asks gently and Derek hesitates only for a second before nodding. Stiles kisses his forehead in a silent thanks and Derek blushes because that small gesture made him feel like the most cherished thing in the universe. He watches Stiles as he grabs a pancake from the stack and heaps it up with sundried tomatoes before drizzling it with honey and rolling it up into a small burrito. He sets it on Derek’s plate before starting to assemble another one for himself. Derek doesn’t know quite how he should eat it, should he use a fork or eat it just like he would a burrito? He looks to Stiles for guidance only to see him shove the whole thing in his mouth, cheeks bulging out like a squirrel’s, causing Derek to laugh out loud. It feels good after last nights crying, to laugh like this and Derek can feel the smile that stays on his face even as he grabs his pancake and taking a hesitant bite.

“Oh my God.” The words slip out before he can even stop them and Derek closes his eyes, taking another, bigger bite before closes his eyes and allowing a small moan to slip out, showing Stiles his approval and appreciation. When he finishes his pancake and opens his eyes Stiles is staring at him and his scent has once again gone sweet with that cinnamon-vanilla tinge. When Derek meets his gaze he blushes a little bit but doesn’t look away, maintaining eye contact until the moment is broken by Derek’s stomach grumbling.

Stiles tilts his head back, exposing the column of his neck, and laughs. Derek is stuck somewhere in between embarrassment and arousal. He’s just started leaning towards Stiles, automatically drawn in as if by gravity, when Stiles reaches out and starts assembling another pancake. He raises his eyebrow at Derek expectantly and his eyes dart to the pancakes before Stiles takes a bite of the one he had just assembled.

Derek takes the hint and starts making up one for himself. It’s messier and has a bit too much honey but it’s still pretty good. By the time they reach the end of the stack Derek has considerably improved his pancake-burrito-monstrosity-from-heaven making skills and he feels a slight twinge of disappointment, because now that breakfast is done Stiles is going to be expecting him to leave, and that’s the last thing Derek wants to do. His apartment is empty and lonely, full of dark spaces that make it so easy for him to spiral into self-destructive thoughts now that the memories are back on the surface of his mind. He probably shouldn’t have asked Liz to cancel his appointments.

“Do you wanna go for a run in the park? I probably have a pair of sweats that’ll fit you.” Derek starts at Stiles suddenly breaking the silence. Derek lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. He nods and smiles at Stiles.

“Thanks.” He says in a soft voice. Stiles just walks over to him and kisses his forehead. Derek feels his shoulder slump forward at the gentle gesture.

“Probably shouldn’t go right now though, ‘cause I may have a fast metabolism but I’m no werewolf so I might still end up chucking my breakfast half way through.” Stiles winks and Derek chuckles. Stiles puts the kettle back on and tilts his head at Derek in silent question, Derek shakes his head and grabs a glass from the cupboard filling it with water from the tap. Stiles rinses his mug and their elbows brush because where Derek is leaning against the counter right next to sink. Stiles does the dishes and the brief moments of casual contact make Derek slightly dizzy but he doesn’t move away.

As the kettle boils and Stiles makes himself another mug of instant coffee, Derek has a flash of his mum and dad. He can’t count the number of times he’s seen them in exactly the same situation that he’s in with Stiles. It’s so domestic that it makes Derek’s chest ache with longing. It doesn’t feel like he’s known Stiles for barely a week. It feels like Stiles has always been a part of him and he really doesn’t want to imagine what his life would be like without this wonderful man.

“So Derek, talk to me about your work. I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t googled the fuck out of you, but there isn’t much out there about what you’ll be doing in the upcoming months, apart from _Vampire Nights_ of course.” Stiles has settled himself sitting on top of the counter right next to Derek so that with every movement some part of him brushes against Derek.

“There’s some talk about working on a mystery thriller that’s going to be directed by Shyamalan but it’s still in the early stages. I’ve been called for the auditions but I don’t really think there’s much of a chance of me getting the part.”

“Well why not?” Stiles leans forward to look at Derek’s face just as Derek turns his head to him and for a moment their lips are dangerously close together. Derek’s eyes sink to Stiles’ cupid’s bow instinctively. He wants to taste, he wants to feel. And honestly _Why the fuck shouldn’t he?_ They’ve already become more intimate emotionally than Derek has ever been since Kate. So he leans forward and brushes Stiles’ lips gently. Derek tastes the bad coffee and there’s a slight hint of honey there too. Stiles’ eyelashes are fluttering against his cheek as he leans closer to Derek. Derek obliges the silent request and kisses him again, this time running his tongue over Stiles lower lip and pulling it between his teeth to bite gently.

A small sound escapes Stiles, probably not intentionally, and Derek feels his chest swell with pride. This he can do. He can make Stiles feel good. And he wants to. _God, does he want to._ Derek thought he would feel obliged to make Stiles feel good, after all that happened last night but instead he feels like he’s doing this for himself. It’s an intense need that’s suddenly taken over his body. He _needs_ to make Stiles feel as intensely as he does. Maybe if Derek gives him the best sex of his life he’ll never want to stop whatever it is that they have between them. Maybe he can make the sex good enough that Stiles will stay, despite all of Derek’s issues.

Derek turns himself around so that he’s standing between Stiles’ legs and Stiles spreads his legs willingly to accommodate him. Derek tentatively nudges Stile’s lips with his tongue, asking permission which Stiles instantly grants. Their tongues wrestle for a few moments before Stiles pulls Derek’s head away with the hand that was running through his hair a few moments before. Derek resists and he feels the small pinpricks of pain in his scalp as a result so he reluctantly allows Stiles to move him away.

“We should really stop before I end up in terribly embarrassing situation that is far too reminiscent of my teenage years.” He blushes and Derek looks down between them and suddenly he inhales through his nose and it hits him like a fucking brick wall. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice before. The scent of their combined arousal is so enticing that Derek kind of wants to stick his tongue out of his mouth to see if he can taste it. It’s thick and warm and Derek lunges at Stiles again but he is deterred by Stiles hand which still has its death grip on Derek’s hair.

Derek doesn’t want to stop. He _needs_ Stiles to come. Maybe then he’ll be asked to stay tonight and Derek _needs_ to stay. He needs more of their sweet domesticity, their silent conversations, and the combined scent of their arousal. He needs to make sure Stiles doesn’t walk away from this because of Derek’s issues, he’ll start therapy again. He’ll get better for Stiles but he needs to make sure that Stiles is still there in the meantime. Some of his thoughts must show on his face because Stiles’ scent abruptly shifts to something sharper and his eyes are darting all over his face.

“Derek what is it?” Derek shakes his head. “Derek talk to me.” Stiles’ voice is soft. Derek doesn’t want to tell him. Scared that Stiles will be insulted or that he won’t believe him or worse that he won’t want to deal with him. “Derek you don’t have to be scared. Just tell me what you’re thinking.” Derek briefly entertains the idea that Stiles is a mind reader but dismisses it immediately. He would have pulled back a lot earlier if he was.

“I- I don’t want to stop. I’d like to give you a good time.” Stiles nods.

“I get that Derek… But that’s not all it is, is it?” Derek slumps forward in defeat. He shouldn’t lie to Stiles. He more than anyone else knows what lies do to a relationship. He tries to step back but Stiles doesn’t let him. He tugs Derek forward instead and wraps his arms around him for a few moments. Derek relaxes a bit. This time when he pulls back Stiles allows it.

“I’m scared that you’ll make me leave.” The words are barely audible but Stiles hears them anyway because his head jerks back and he almost smashes it to the cupboard but Derek instinctively reaches out and slips his hand between Stiles’ head and the cupboard, absorbing the impact. The moment of pain is almost a relief.

Stiles hasn’t said anything but he’s looking at Derek expectantly. Derek draws his hand back and steps away, turning to give Stiles his back.

“I’m scared that now that you know how fucked up I am emotionally you won’t want anything to do with me. B-But if I can make you feel good maybe you won’t mind if we spend more time together.” Derek feels naked. He crossed his arms on his chest, he doesn’t know if he’s trying to keep himself from falling to pieces or if he’s protecting his most vulnerable parts should Stiles choose to attack. Instinctively he knows Stiles will never hurt him. At least not physically but he can’t help the gesture.

The room suddenly crackles and the smell of ozone is sharp in the air. Derek turns around so fast he thinks he might have gotten whiplash if he wasn’t a werewolf. Could his instincts have been wrong again? Could Stiles hurt him? Derek takes a step back and he feels his eyes turn bright amber with the sudden urge to run away.

“I’m going to kill her. I’m going to kill that fucking bitch.” Derek is so confused. Who is Stiles talking about? His hands are clenched into fists and his irises have turned a bright silver.

“Listen to me Derek.” The air is trembling with the power of his voice and Derek stills and his arms go down and his chin lifts in instinctive submission. “I will _never_ ask you to leave unless you want to. We could never have sex and I will still want you around. Do you have issues? Yes. But so does everyone and what happened was not your fault. Do you hear me? It _wasn’t your fault_.”  Stiles’ fists are clenched so tightly that his knuckles are white.

“I’m going to kill her.” Objects start floating around Derek. The couch is upside down on the ceiling and all the doors have flown open. “We might not have known each other for a long time but you are _mine,_ Derek. You’re _mine._ And I protect what’s mine. Even if you want nothing to do with me I will still protect you and yours. I will help you get past what that cunt did to you. But you will never owe me. _Never._ No matter what I do, I will never expect anything you don’t want to give. Do you understand? _Derek.”_

The last word is a command. Derek feels the breath rush out of him. He doesn’t know how to respond. He wants to believe Stiles. _Oh God he wants to._ But some part of him is still scared. He can’t look at Stiles. He can’t bear to see his eyes shining with emotions that Derek can’t name. Emotions that have never been directed at him before.

Suddenly the air shifts and Stiles is walking towards him. He’s close. So close. Derek’s forehead is brushing Stiles’ chest every time he takes a breath. He looks at their bare feet, so close together. Then Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and, despite the fact that they’re the same height, Derek feels small in his arms, almost like a child. He feels cherished. Stiles’ arms tighten around him and Derek can almost feel the broken pieces of him moving closer together, as if Stiles is holding him together. His magic covers Derek like a warm blanket, caressing his skin causing it to tingle and goosebumps form all over his body.

Slowly Derek feels his breathing slow. He hadn’t realized that he was almost hyperventilating. Stiles just continues to hold him and Derek feels safe. _Stiles_ makes him feel safe. And with the way Stiles is holding him so tightly Derek feels like he can stay here forever.  


	14. Chapter 14

_I’m gonna kill her. That bitch can’t live to see another birthday._ Stiles has made his decision. He will not be satisfied taking her to the courts and seeing her rot in jail. No, she has to suffer. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t trust the justice system, his dad is a sheriff, he _is_ a major part of the justice system and if Stiles believed in God, his dad would be right up there on the same level of benevolence and potency. No, it’s not that. It’s the fact that that bitch would go to prison and probably wind up being Queen Bee, maybe even find a way to covert the prison guards to take up her crusade. She’s got to go.

These thoughts circle around and repeat themselves as he holds Derek to him and, as Derek’s breath calms, objects start returning to their original place, once more following the laws of physics. Stiles slowly extricates himself from Derek and the man lets out a tiny whimper at the loss of contact.

“Come.” Stiles’ tone is not one to be argued with and Derek gets this sudden sadistic need to make a dog joke but he holds his tongue. He doesn’t want to upset Stiles especially if what he said was true. He follows Stiles into his bedroom and watches Stiles watch him as he changes from his casual clothes, making sure to avert his eyes when Stiles reaches for his pants, into jeans and a t-shirt with a cheshire cat grin printed on it. Stiles is still watching him. He moves his gaze when he bends over to shuffle under his bed and drags out a slightly dusty overnight bag. He packs it up and grabs a hold of Derek’s hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

Derek is in a daze, he can see everything Stiles is doing but his brain can’t seem to comprehend his actions, much less guess their purpose. He watches as Stiles bends over once more to speak a low incantation over Fergus’ bowl before the man turns to said cat and strokes his back smoothly. Derek hears him whisper that he’ll get Scott to come check on him while they’re gone.

When they arrive at the garage and head to Stiles’ jeep, Derek spares a passing thought for the Camaro. His mind is surprisingly blank and full to bursting at the same time. His thoughts are buzzing but none of them are distinctive enough for Derek to make out. Derek climbs into the jeep and runs his palm along the dashboard, inhaling the scent of Stiles and leather. Stiles asks for directions to Derek’s apartment and somehow Derek manages to answer, he doesn’t really remember, he is too zoned out to focus on more than one thing at a time and it’s not his fault that Stiles smells so interesting.

Derek walks past the doorman and heads straight for the lift, completely on autopilot, once they’re inside Derek feels himself sway but Stiles places a hand at the small of his back and Derek can actually feel the fog partially lifting from his mind. He wonders briefly if it’s Stiles or his magic that does that to him, then decides it doesn’t really matter. When they reach Derek’s apartment, Derek slips his key in without thinking about it, but Stiles hand is still at his back and Derek can consciously catalogue more than one scent again, more sounds than the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat. When he steps into his apartment, the familiar scents greeting him and dissipating the fog in his mind almost completely.

“Grab a couple of changes of clothes. We’re going on a trip.” Derek feels his brow furrow. “Trust me.” And Derek nods.

“I need to call my family.” Derek doesn’t really want to but he has to. They’ll be worried about him. Stiles nods and heads toward the kitchen, probably to try and find some coffee, and Derek heads to his room, dialling his mum and putting the phone on speaker while he rummages around the back of his closet for an overnight bag. His mum picks up and he gives up his search momentarily to retrieve the phone from his bed and throw it on some pairs of shoes.

“Derek honey, what’s wrong? Liz said you wanted to cancel all your appointments today.” Derek can’t do it. He just can’t bring himself to think about work or the events of the last twenty-four hours. It hasn’t even been a full day. _How is that possible?_ Derek feels like freaking out in the restaurant is a distant memory from months ago.

“Stiles knows.”

“ _WHAT?!_ Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up. He seemed like such a good one too, what the fuck is he? Another hunter? Or does he think you’re a nutcase? What on Earth possessed you to tell him!?”

“I’m fine Ma, Stiles is good. He doesn’t want to hurt me, and I didn’t tell him. He knew.”

“How can you be sure Derek? After…. But how else would he have known?” Derek doesn’t think Stiles wants his secret to become common knowledge, but this is his mother. His Alpha.

“He…He knows about Kate too.” Derek changes his mind, he won’t betray Stiles. Not after all the care he’s given him. Not after sticking with Derek for three breakdowns in a period of less than twenty-four hours. “I- I told him. His best friend was bitten when they were in high school, I’ve met him. He’s good Ma. They both are.” His mother has gone quiet, mulling over his words.

“Are you sure Derek?” Her voice is quiet, tentative, not wanting to question him but wanting him safe.

“Not really. I’m kinda terrified, but my instincts say he’s real and I know better than to ignore them now.” His mum says nothing to that and they just stand there, neither one hanging up or saying a word for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of each others breath.

Stiles walks into the room then and some of Derek’s feelings must show on his face because Stiles walks to him and pulls him into a fierce hug. Derek buries his face in the crook of Stiles neck, inhaling his scent and Stiles places a gentle kiss to the top of his head. After a few minutes he remembers that he was on the phone with his mother and he reluctantly pulls away from Stiles and walk over to his closet where his mother is still on the line. He turns off the speaker and lifts the phone to his ear.

“I see what you mean Derek. Stay safe. I love you.” And she hung up before he could say a word. He turns back to Stiles only to see him sitting on Derek’s bed and in Derek’s eyes it looks like he belongs there. It hits something in Derek. They haven’t known each other long but they know each other well. Derek knows Stiles biggest secret and Stiles knows his, and they’re both still here together. Derek might not know what Stiles’ favourite movie is or what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning, but he knows him and that realization settles him.

He sits down next to Stiles and takes a deep breath.

“I didn’t mean to insult you before. I do want you in every way and I feel so intensely for you, it feels like I’ve known you my whole life and I can’t think of a future without you in it and- and I guess it felt like I had grown really attached because I told you about Kate and I figured it was a weird me thing and that you wouldn’t feel the same because I’m pretty sure it’s weird as fuck to lo- like someone so much after such a short period of time and I’m not insulted that you don’t feel the same or anything I know that with time you might but I guess I just wanted to make sure I got the chance to make you feel the same.” Stiles has been quiet through his rambling and Derek can feel his gaze on his face like a brand and Derek keeps his eyes on their feet. He rubs his face with his hands.

“What I’m trying to say, not really successfully, is that I _do_ want you and that I didn’t want more just because of my emotional retardedness thanks to Kate. I really don’t want you to leave and I want to get the chance to make you see me when I’m more than just an emotional wreck, because I promise I’m not like this all the time. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever in my life talked so much about my past and my feelings. What I really want is for you to give me a chance to show that I want this. Truly. Because I like who you are and I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone in a very long time. Because when I’m with you I feel hopeful that I can actually have something good with someone and I want that someone to be you.” Derek takes a deep breath to settle himself and finally looks up at Stiles. The man is beaming at him and his eyes look a bit glassy.

“You idiot. I love you too.” Derek jerks back startled but he doesn’t get very far before Stiles grabs his arms and pulls him into a heart wrenching kiss. It’s not fast or wild like Derek would have expected, instead it’s sweet and gentle. Stiles arms caress his face and Derek feels so cherished right then his eyes burn behind his closed eye lids because Stiles loves him.

_Stiles loves him too_ and Derek knows it’s cheesy and he’d never say it out loud but he feels like he could fly right now. Except maybe he will say it because the idea of a flying werewolf would probably make Stiles laugh and _Good God_ Derek is _whipped_ and the sad part is he doesn’t even mind.


End file.
